No effing way!
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Post series. Brian finally agrees to celebrate Justin's birthday... but does he know what he's getting himself in for? Justin knows where he wants to go... and knows he can get Brian to agree to anything for his Sunshine. :D  Rated MA for language, sexual content and the unusual, but steamy, situations the boys get into.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This may seem totally silly, but I was at a restaurant like this and this story immediately came to mind, to which my muse responded with "I don't fucking think so" and a smirk… so here's a goofy story for our boys at lunch. I did research for these types of places, and there is one in Pittsburgh, and I used it's real name; just thought I'd mention that… you're gonna have to read the story to know what type of place I'm talking about though.

**Author's Note**: I posted this on another B/J fanfic site, first, with the rule that I'll only update if I get 5 reviews, otherwise, I'll update a chapter per week... the story is finished. I'm not greedy for reviews... there was a mention on this other site that it lacked reviews, so that's where I got this idea, and I figured I'd see how it works over here.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, unfortunately… all rights belong to other people (you know, CowLip, Showtime and all the other fine print that we all know by now).

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me."<p>

"Nope."

"Justin."

"Uh uh, you said anywhere."

"I take it back."

"You can't take it back."

"Watch me."

"Pleeeeease."

"I don't fucking think so."

"Come on Brian."

"Justin, when I said anywhere I didn't mean a… a… fuck, I can't even say it!"

*giggle* "I didn't think I'd see the day when Brian Kinney was scared of a little ole restaurant."

"Scared… scared? You think I'm fucking scared? You're fucking shitting me… Read my lips Justin…"

"Bri… Brian … you said I could do anything for my birthday and I really want to go here. I've always wanted to go to something like this and, well… I wanted to share it with someone I love."

*scowl* "I … I do love you Justin, you know that, but … couldn't you have your mother take you? Or Daphne? Or even Lindsay… she would fucking love this kind of place, it fits both of your upbringing… so prim and proper and… there's no way that…"

"Alright."

"Alright? Really?"

"Really."

"Oh thank heavens, you scared me there for a minute, you are so going to pay for that you little twat. So where did you want to go instead?"

"Nowhere *opens door* I'm going here. If you don't want to share this with me, then I'm going to enjoy it by myself. I'm sure there will be enough people inside to let me join them in case I wanted to sit with someone else."

….

"Brian?"

"You're really fucking serious? I thought you said we didn't have to go?"

"No, I said alright… you win, _you_ don't have to go, I'll celebrate my birthday lunch by myself. And here I was prepared to offer any number of sexual favors just because you came with me."

"I always come with you," he said smirking. "Justin… Sunshine, I …"

"Brian, I get it, okay? I do, really. No matter how you think I was raised, this is far outside of what I ever went to when I was growing up. I mean think about it, I'm a boy… Craig's my father, do you really think I would have been allowed to go to a place like this?"

"Hmmm… well, you may have a point there, but … shit even Emmett would fit in more than … more than I will."

"You fit in everywhere you go, when you want to fit. As for Emmett… I think we'll give everyone in there enough of a shock, I don't think they're ready for Emmett."

"You definitely have a point there… Even Emmett's too queenly for this bunch… and you keep saying everyone… don't you mean every woman?"

"There could be men in there."

Brian gives him his patented Kinney smirk with eyebrow raised and tongue-in-cheek.

"Ok, so maybe not, but still… wouldn't you love to see the faces of all the women who are probably in there when two beautiful men sit and have a proper lunch."

"Lunch, ha! What makes you so sure they have lunch… it's probably just… oh no!"

"What Brian? What's wrong?"

"You… you're what's wrong… I just got it! Shit… only you Sunshine."

"What the fuck are you talking about Brian?"

"Not only are you making me go to this place, but you don't even want lunch do you? I may not be proper and raised in high society, but I know what a proper… ugh… tea is… you're going cause it's mainly dessert! Oh sure, they call it scones and tea sandwiches… it's dessert and finger food… shit!"

Justin's laughing so hard he has to hold on to the door handle to prevent from falling out. Not that Brian isn't right… that is one of the main reasons he wanted to go to a tea room for… but he just convinced Brian fucking Kinney to have high tea. Wait till the guys hear this… oh shit! Maybe he better rethink that one… or offer a whole lot more sexual favors along with locations to be determined by… okay, nevermind, the gang will NEVER know… he'll never fucking tell anyone… but this will still be so worth it!

Right before he gets out he says the one thing he knows will convince Brian to come with him. "Well I'm going in to enjoy a proper high tea… I hope you decide to join me… It's actually a Bed & Breakfast… Cynthia knows we're here … we have a room for the next two nights … where you can request anything your heart and body desires … provided you bring the bags in from the trunk."

Grinning almost wickedly Justin closes the door and heads inside swishing his ass that he knows Brian can't ever resist. He doesn't need to hear Brian's door or the trunk to know that Brian was going to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kind of a repeat here, but if I get 5 reviews, you'll get the next chapter, otherwise I'll update one chapter each week. And if you've read my other stories, then you should know it will be worth it. :) Course, some of you are probably cheating and going over to MW, huh? :) NP... I'd do the same thing. Ha! For those who stick it out here, though, enjoy! I do like reviews, regardless of my tactics to get them. I don't need them, but many authors do need reviews, they live for feedback, it's better than E! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you to those who reviewed... here is your reward. I hope you enjoy. I think I'll keep with my whole 5 review thing. 5 more reviews (same or different readers) and you get another chapter. Should I make it a bit more interesting? 10 reviews, and you get 2 chapters. :)

I see you who are reading and aren't reviewing... and I know the first chapter might not have been that thrilling... but this is my story, if you know my other stories... you should know what to expect... and I know you won't be disappointed. Keep reading and reviewing, it's worth it. Thanks, Laura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After checking in Brian took the bags up to their room, rolling his eyes at Justin, who just had to stay downstairs to look at all the menus. Brian couldn't believe that Justin had convinced him to come to a bed and breakfast… not only that but they were about to… he didn't even want to think about it. Just go, eat, get it over with and hopefully have a happy Justin all to himself the next couple of days. That he could definitely go for, and he'll make sure he keeps Justin to his promise of any sexual favor possible. Cause Justin is so going to owe him for what's about to come… and at the moment it's not him!

* * *

><p><em>Fernwood Tea Room<em>

"We have a reservation for two for Justin Taylor."

"Right this way… sirs," their server says with some hesitation.

They pass a couple of tables with straight couples and a few tables with groups and couples of women, all of whom are throwing interesting looks at this couple of men. No one is quite sure as to what to make of this, yet… including one tall, dark and handsome half of this couple. They sit down and are handed the menu. The server even places the napkin on their laps for them and takes the napkin ring with her.

So far there are no outright angry looks, just curious looks, a few judgmental looks, and one couple looks from… _well I'll be damned_, Brian thinks… a guy at one table is clearly checking out Justin and the woman from the same table is checking out him. Not that he's surprised he's getting "the look," nor Justin for that matter, but he hadn't figured it would be from another guy, not at this place anyway.

This place isn't at all what Brian expected, oh sure it still looks like something from the Victorian era, but with more modern furnishings and a very toned-down, but elegant color theme. Not bad… it's not exactly somewhere he'll ever want to come back to, but, then again, there's only one reason he's here at all. And that reason is sitting across the little table looking like a kid in a candy store. He's practically bouncing in his seat, a slight smile gracing his plump raspberry lips and his bright cerulean blue eyes shining and twinkling like it's Christmas morning and he got everything he asked for. Well he might not want to admit it, but Justin looked pretty damned happy and that was an amazing look for Justin to have, so maybe it was worth it.

"Oh my god, Brian!"

See what did I say? Kid in a candy store.

"Yes?"

"They have a tea selection that has a chocolate course; I'm so going to get that. I can't believe this all looks so good."

"It all looks like a ridiculous amount of calories to me."

"Which I'll help you work off all night long, so indulge and live a little … after all, we have 2 more days of eating the scrumptious food here."

"As tempting as that sounds Sunshine, it also sounds like I should spend at least 2 solid days at the gym when we get back to civilization."

"This is civilization, high tea is as civilized and proper as you can get."

"If this is civilized, I'll take the savages."

"Like the baths?"

"Now you're talking."

"Brian…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over that Sunshine, you know those days are long gone."

"Not to mention you bought 'the baths' which is now your office."

"But my private bathroom and office have certainly seen its fair share of action."

"And you have a cleaning service for all the come we get all over the place."

They both chuckle at that, with Justin blushing a little. He's still amazed that he can get him to blush like that, after all this time, especially given everything they've done, and everywhere they've done it.

"Have you decided what you're going to have?"

They were so caught up in thinking about all the times they had needed said cleaning service they hadn't noticed their server returning. Brian indicates that Justin should order first. It may appear gentlemanly, but Brain knows it will take longer for Justin to order.

"I'm going to have the Queen's Tea."

Brian has to hide a chuckle at that, albeit miserably because Justin throws him a warning glare.

"What kind of tea would you like with that?"

"Hmm… I think I'll have the Darjeeling."

"Excellent choice, and it will go very well with all the courses in the Queen's Tea."

Brian, again, fails to hide a chuckle and this time their waitress notices and can't tell what to make of this man, or these man for that matter. They're both very beautiful, especially the man who keeps laughing, but he doesn't seem particularly nice, even though his eyes look happy. She just can't figure out why 2 men are here.

"Would you like milk or cream with your tea?"

"Oooh. I'd like cream, please."

This time… well, Brian's really glad he isn't drinking anything yet, cause he's sure something would have come out of his nose at that… not classy at all. He gets a glare from both their waitress and his partner, again.

"For the scones we have a buttermilk cranberry or cherry almond."

"Buttermilk cranberry, and do I get a choice of spread for them?"

"Actually the scone will come with the lemon curd, red currant preserves and a vanilla bean clotted cream."

"Mmmm… that sounds delicious."

"They are, in fact all our scones are baked fresh all day, and our creams and preserves are made almost daily as well."

"What sandwiches are served or do I get to pick which ones."

"You'll get a variety of all the sandwiches being made today, and I can tell you now or when I bring them out at the time."

"When you bring them out is fine, thank you."

"No problem… would you like to add a soup or salad before the sandwich course?"

Brian's getting a kick out of this. Who knew that going for tea would be so entertaining. Then again, when his Sunshine is happy it's hard not to be affected.

"Ummm…"

"If it helps, today the chef has prepared a tomato bisque soup, and since it's Friday, we also have a clam chowder. The salad we have today is baby greens with candied walnuts, pears and cranberries with a balsamic vinaigrette."

"Hmmm… the clam chowder sounded good until you mentioned the salad."

"If you'd like, we have the option of a half portion of both."

"Oh, that sounds good… I'd like the clam chowder and the salad then, please."

"Very good sir."

She smiles politely, then, as if somewhat strained, she turns to the gorgeous and rude gentleman.

"What can I get you sir?"

Brian holds back a scowl at the sir, it was funny when she was calling Justin that, cause he still looks 17.

"Well fortunately I see you're actually serving lunch at the moment, I'll have the Asian chicken salad, easy on the dressing, a bowl of tomato bisque to start, with his salad, and to drink I'd like a Blue Moon Ale, on tap, and a bottle of water."

"Seriously Brian… we come to a tea room and you want soup, salad and a beer."

"I'll leave your sweet tooth to tackle the mound of calories you'll be eating Sunshine."

Justin smiles his big Sunshine smile… Brian was so used to calling him Sunshine he didn't even pause to say that in front of their waitress. Brian rolled his eyes before looking back at her, who is standing there more confused than ever, but trying to maintain the decorum required.

"Will there be anything else sirs?"

"Not right now, thank you."

"Very good, I'll be right back with your tea, and your beer and water, sir."

Brian just nods, he'll leave the pleasantries to Justin, as well.

"I still can't believe your only getting soup, salad, and… a beer… all these amazing teas, and they even have coffee, and you want beer."

Brian just smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, well maybe it's not that surprising, but then I'll be the only consuming all these calories."

"Which I'll still gladly help you work off… I looked at some of the things you packed… you know it still amazes me that after all this time I can still get you to blush."

"Brian… you… you looked?"

"Mmm… you're a naughty little boy, you know… I don't think we've ever used that red one."

"Brian, stop it… you're gonna make me hard," he says even quieter than he had been.

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Oh no, please Brian…"

"You know I love it when you beg… I'll admit I might have been a bit stand offish at first when you pulled up outside," he's ignoring Justin's smirk telling him it might have been a little more than stand offish. "This might turn out to be a very enjoyable weekend indeed."

"Thank you for coming with me… don't say it… I mean it, though. I really wanted us to have some time together, uninterrupted, just the 2 of us, with no reason to get out of bed or do anything other than be together."

"My sentimental little twat… but I know what you mean, calories and carbs aside, it'll be very nice having a couple of days all to ourselves. I'm still amazed you pulled this off without me knowing about it."

"Well I didn't capture Brian Kinney's heart by not being creative and sneaky."

"Mmm… you may have a point."

"And I've always known I was creative, I just think you helped me to perfect that creativity to a whole new level."

"Thanks a lot Sunshine."

"No, I didn't mean it like that… not that kind of creative and sneaky. My art would have been great with just PIFA, but having you as my inspiration and believing in me, giving me the confidence and support I needed."

"Don't mention it Sunshine… you would have made it on your own, though. I did more harm than good at times."

Justin took Brian's hand in his and squeezed gently… his face softening a little more, his eyes shining with all the love and affection and respect he held for his partner.

"You don't need to do that Brian. All the success in the world would mean nothing without someone to share it with. Fame and fortune was never my goal, I just want the freedom to create what's in my heart and mind… you not only helped me gain that freedom, but I get to share it with the man I love."

Brian wants to respond with something snarky or light-hearted, but for some reason the lump in his throat is preventing that. Fortunately their waitress chooses that moment to return. Her eyes freeze for a moment on their entwined hands, her face clearly showing her surprise, but she calmly places down their drinks, the dark-haired gentleman's soup and the blonde's scone, as well as all the toppings. Brian is pleasantly surprised that he sees no judgment, no hatred, and no anger, just a hint of surprise and what appears to be acceptance? Interesting.

"Please enjoy gentlemen."

"Thank you," Justin says slightly quietly… his eyes showing all the emotion and love for his partner, along with thanks and respect for their server who just openly accepted them as a couple. He reluctantly lets go of Brian's hand to pour the cream in his tea, as the server had already kindly poured the tea itself, and to eat his scone.

… _Okay_, Brian thinks, maybe this meal will be harder than he thought, and in a much more literal way than he was originally thinking. Justin is making these incredible little moans as he enjoys his scone, although part of Brian's brain (the part not focused on Justin's mouth and his other head) is trying to figure out how Justin knows the scone is that good when he's got a heaping pile of all the spreads on each little bite. Justin takes a sip of his tea, with cream (no sweetener – which has always gotten Brian, the boy sweetens his iced tea every time, but not his hot tea) and hums and licks his lips, very similarly to how he enjoys another type of cream… how many more courses are there? He's not sure he can go through many more courses like this.

"Justin!" he whispers harshly.

Justin looks up startled thinking that something was wrong.

"Could you kindly keep the noises and moans to a minimum?"

"Why, this is so good… I can't… hmm… is that so Mr. Kinney?"

"Don't you Mr. Kinney me, Mr. Taylor… I'm serious… don't even joke about that. I'm sure all the breeders would just love that type of display, and I'm sure our waitress wouldn't be too pleased if we had to leave the table for an hour."

"An hour, huh?"

"Hey, it was a long day and I haven't fucked you since this morning."

"And what a fuck it was," he says smiling softly.

"Sunshine," Brian says warningly.

"You know, I'm sure that couple 2 tables over wouldn't mind… and I bet they'd all love it, given the opportunity to watch."

"The only problem is that couple looks about ready to offer to join in, and I don't think so."

"So I guess we'll just have to sit here and enjoy our repast civilly and properly."

"Oh for fucks sake, are you gonna start talking like you're from the Victorian Era?"

Justin starts speaking with a British accent. "Well I certainly could, kind sir, and being such a lovely day for tea and crumpets."

"Justin."

"Bloody hell, this is fun, I could talk like this all day, what do you think, love?"

"I think you know what you're British accent does to me, and you can shut the hell up and save it for later," Brian smirks and switches to one of his own favorite accents, "or so help me, me laddie, I'll have to tip me own hat and use some of the ole Kinney Irish Brogue on ya, me boyo."

"Christ Brian… do you know how long it's been since you used that accent?"

"Alright, we'll call it a draw… and continue this upstairs after you finish the caloric overload you're consuming."

"You're a looney," they both chuckle again.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that Monty Python marathon the other day."

"And whose idea was it to watch it?"

"I didn't hear any complaining, Sunshine."

Justin sticks his tongue out at Brian.

"Didn't we just discuss saving that for later?"

"You're," Justin starts to say with a chuckle, then thinks of the perfect thing to say, "fucking unbelievable."

Brian gets it. Smiles, and says "It's true, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well since I updated last week... and it's next week... here's another chapter. I'll update next week, unless I get 5 more reviews, cause I'm silly that way and while you may think it's for my own personal amusement (and you might be right *wink*), it's also cause I know you're out there and reading, I'm just asking for a little quick response, the positive, life-affirming kind... not the negative kind that put down my sex scenes or asking for reviews. Constructive criticism is fine, but only if you know what that means... negative comments like I don't like this and don't ask for reviews does not a constructive comment make. :)

Anyway, you guys are awesome! Another 5 and you get another chapter. Thanks for putting up with this silliness. And again, keep R&R'ing, it's worth it (this story isn't rated M for nothing you know.) :D - I'll even give you a little hint, 5 reviews for a chapter... and it'll take 2 chapters to get to what you really want to read.

* * *

><p>Brian was brought his salad, and Justin, his soup. Brian had to admit that it wasn't half bad, just the right balance of tanginess, spice and sweetness. It didn't taste heavy and rich like some salads can, which is odd considering it's a salad, but those dressings can be a killer. Justin was clearly enjoying his soup. It wasn't nearly as exciting as watching him enjoy the scone, but it always gave Brian a secret little thrill to watch Justin enjoy his food. He still had no idea where the boy put all the food he ate… <em>I know he's a man<em>, thought Brian, _but he still looks like a boy, my boy_. He chuckles at that, catching Justin's attention.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I don't giggle… I chuckle… and you're amusing to watch."

"Amusing? I'm just eating."

"I know… and I can't for the life of me figure out how you can eat like you do and never gain an ounce."

"It's my extensive exercise program. It provides all the cardio I need to burn off all the extra calories. I believe it's part of the same exercise program you use?"

"It is, is it? Perhaps a little later you'd like to refresh my memory about all the various positions these exercises can be done in."

Justin was going to make a comment about the memory thing, but Brian was still sensitive about his age. He probably always would be, but Justin knew when to kid and when to let it go. And this weekend was going to be perfect.

"It would be my pleasure. … So, how's your salad… I've noticed that you're actually eating it."

Brian rolled his eyes. "It's not bad."

Now it was Justin's turn to roll his eyes.

"How's your soup and salad?"

"The salad's good. I like all the toppings and the dressing is good, too. But the soup is really good, rich and creamy, not fishy, but you can really taste the clams. It tastes very simple, but you can tell they really know how to balance all the flavors to bring out the freshest, purest flavor. I'm gonna have to try to make it when clams are in season."

"My little chef… always trying something, just don't expect me to eat it."

"I thought you like things rich and creamy."

"I prefer my cream higher in protein and direct from the source, and far from fishy."

With that Brian moved his foot to run up Justin's leg a little. The table was too small to move his leg up too far, but big enough to reach Justin's lower leg. He was hoping for a certain reaction from Justin… not the one he was getting, though. Justin looked like he was about to laugh, so he put his foot down.

"You don't need to stop Brian… I'm sorry, it's just that… I never thought I'd get to play footsie with you."

And with that Justin did burst out laughing, but very quietly remembering where they were.

"Would you like more cream for your tea sir?"

At this Brian forgot his annoyance at being accused of something so stupid and 'girlie' as footsie and laughed out loud. Justin could no longer keep his laughter quiet either, but being ever the proper country club boy that he was…

"Yes I would like some more cream, and I apologize for laughing right then, my partner had just said something very funny and… well, it would take too long to explain, but…"

"That's okay, sir, I understand. You two look like you're enjoying yourselves, and that's what we like to see when people are here. This maybe be a place to have a traditional afternoon tea, but we're far from traditional and we really do want people to relax and have fun with style."

"Well then you certainly didn't disappoint and you've got it down to a tea," he giggled.

Their server giggled at that, too.

"Very funny, sir, I'll have to remember that, I don't think I've ever thought of using that pun."

"Really? But you work in a tea room… surely there could be any number of jokes and puns."

"That may be true, and though we like fun elegance, many of our guests either want the traditional calm and fancy tea experience, or they just assume that they are sitting in a library like setting with food and remain quiet."

"I can understand where they would get that impression, it goes along with a traditional British high tea, especially knowing that is was Queen Victoria herself that started what is now known as high tea."

"You know you're history, I don't think many of our customers are familiar with that, they just like the ambiance."

"It's not history he knows, it's just history that involves food."

"Brian… I do too know history."

"And it all revolves around food… I know how that little brain of yours works, and any historical fact you remember out of interest is based on some sort of culinary fact."

Justin remains silent and thinking, hoping to prove Brian wrong, but pretty sure he's right, damn that man. Brian just watches in silent appreciation, knowing he's right; Justin may be a walking encyclopedia and public service announcement, and his knowledge isn't limited, but he knows that all knowledge that Justin can recite without thinking about is food related, somehow.

The server is just simply amused and interested watching this gay couple. She's not that familiar with gay people, or maybe they prefer the term homosexuals? She doesn't have a reason to say anything about that, and under any other circumstances she wouldn't know what to say or how to act. They seem to be so normal and happy and just enjoying their time together. It makes her stop and think about the once or twice she's seen other men come in together.

Those couples didn't seem nearly as happy, outgoing and full of life as these beautiful gentlemen were. And those other couples weren't as attractive as these two men were. Not that they weren't attractive, but she doesn't think she's ever seen or would see two men this attractive. She'd never considered herself prejudice, she just didn't understand it, but seeing them here together, having such a good time, and the quiet moments she'd caught them looking at each other, with such love and devotion. She's pretty sure there are straight people who don't have that. Suddenly it's not so unusual or weird, these are normal people, who just happen to be attracted to the same sex rather than the opposite sex.

Brian had been enjoying Justin's thought process… clearly Justin wanted to prove him wrong and was taking a long time at trying. He was also watching their waitress… she was clearly amused, but perplexed, and he was pretty sure that was because they were gay men and she was trying to make sense of everything, rather than simply being perplexed at Justin, albeit entertaining to watch the blond.

"Dammit!" While it was a quiet expletive, it was safe to say that he was mad that Brian was right. Brian just smirked his patented Kinney smirk at him.

"Damn you, Brian… I can't think of any fact that's not food related. I know I know things that aren't food related, but sitting here, and you've said that, and I just can't think of anything not food related…"

"Well anything not food related is at least art related… which is close enough, either way it uses your innate creativity, talent, and artistic brilliance to make something beautiful out of nothing."

Justin blushes a little and even though Brian's Kinneyesque apology was a bit over the top, he knows that Brian meant every word of it, too. But he can't help but give him a bit of a hard time back.

"You sweet talker, you… you're just hoping to get on my good side so I don't make you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh, Sunshine, you forget I've seen our room… there is no couch… and I can always get on your good side."

He loved seeing Justin blush.

"Brian," he said embarrassed completely, hiding his face behind his hands.

"I think I can safely say we're fine for now and we're enjoying our salads, but he might need a few moments before you come back out with the next course."

Their server couldn't help but be amazed by these two men, again. The once rude, arrogant man was being completely sweet and clearly he wanted to give his embarrassed partner a quiet moment to regain himself. She simply nodded her head, took the blond man's empty cream container, and smiled at the brunette, who looked even more beautiful and stunning when he smiled what seemed to be a genuinely happy smile. She immediately understood why some women say 'why are all the beautiful men gay?'

Justin recovered eventually, and silently promised to get Brian back that evening somehow.

They enjoyed the rest of their soup and salads. The server quietly, but graciously served them their raspberry sorbet as the palette cleanser between courses. She noticed they were both quiet, as well, but they still seemed okay. She hoped she hadn't caused them any hard feelings about what the brunette was saying earlier (little did she know how right she was ).

"Wow… this sorbet is really good, very light and… well I'd say creamy, but that's not right… smooth, very smooth, light, refreshing… it really is the perfect palette cleanser."

"Thank you Mr. culinary expert… and why wouldn't you say creamy?"

"Cause that would imply that it has cream in it, and it doesn't."

"I know that… but you could still say creamy."

"I guess, but that would be wrong… maybe if this was a sherbet, but it's not, it's a sorbet."

_Here we go_, Brian thinks, _his own personal public service announcer_.

"And what, oh food guru, is the difference between sorbet and sherbet."

"Enough with the teasing, I like food, I like making food, I like eating food, and I love making people happy when they eat the food I make."

Brian can't help but remember a previous little speech that Justin told him about once, that had nothing to do with food, but certainly something you can 'eat.' However, he won't mention that… his little chef is on a roll. And Brian has always been happy when Justin cooked for him, even at the beginning when he just barely tolerated the kid. Okay, so that definitely was a stretch of the imagination, he knew at the time why he tolerated Justin… and it was part of the reason he pushed him away so often. And he's so glad that Justin had the balls to push right back and stay as long as he has.

He softens his voice and his smirk, a little, he can't be too sweet and sincere, Justin wouldn't believe it… at least not at the moment.

"I know… I love giving you a hard time."

"Later," Justin says knowingly and seductively.

Brian has a bit of trouble not having a hard time right then.

"Anyway, sorbet is made with fruit, sugar and possibly water, whereas sherbet is made with fruit, sugar and milk or cream, and occasionally egg whites to be even lighter. But sherbet has to have very minimal butterfat content to be called a sherbet and not an ice cream."

"So how are those different from ice cream?"

"Ice cream is made with sugar and cream, and usually egg yolks. While eggs aren't necessary for making ice cream, they are very common. And ice cream, no matter if eggs are used or not, have a much higher butterfat content than sherbet does."

Brian really can't get over how much food knowledge Justin has… how many people actually have that knowledge they can recall at any time. Hmm… he wonders.

"So how do those all differ from gelato or ice milk?"

"Well ice milk and ice cream are kind of self explanatory. Again, eggs aren't necessary, but the name milk and cream mean that they use one or the other. Gelato is made like ice cream, but has a lot less air in it, so it tastes denser and thicker. If you were to eat any of these frozen bases before freezing them most of them would resemble custard, pudding or sauce. And if you were to bake an ice cream mixture, that was made with eggs, you'd end up with a crème brulee like dessert."

"I'm afraid to ask any more… how… why do know all that? I've never even seen you make ice cream, much less anything frozen. Come to think of it, you don't bake all that often either."

"Brian… I know how you feel about desserts, so if I make any I usually take them to, or make them at Daphne's, or I make a small batch and just eat them. I bake a lot. As far as ice cream, we don't have an ice cream maker."

"Thank god for that, while I had no idea that you baked often, and it's even more amazing that you keep your figure… it's a good thing we don't have an ice cream maker… then even my exercise routine wouldn't cut it."

Justin sticks his tongue out at Brian, before remembering what Brian first asked about dessert.

"I'll have you know that if we had an ice cream maker, I could easily make an ice cream that would be low in carbs and very tasty. And I know all this because, well, even though I learned a lot of cooking skills from my mom," Brian won't comment on how Craig must have loved that, "not to mention the time I spent at Debbie's. I actually took some culinary classes on PIFA, too."

"I didn't know you took cooking classes there… and I can't imagine you learned much from Debbie since you don't cover all your food in marinara sauce."

They both chuckle over that.

"True, but if I were, her marinara sauce is the best… and I never really talked about my classes. I did, however, umm, well… I learned a lot from Vic, when he was there…"

"Oh," Brian wasn't sure how to respond to that. Not only did he know the reason that Justin never talked about his classes, and that kind of saddened Brian. He also missed Vic, sometimes more than most people would realize, he was like the father Brian wanted, always understanding, always willing to listen, and would never judge him. He always regretted not spending more time with him, but the times they did spend together… Vic had some amazing stories, stories that really helped Brian come to terms with his own sexuality and even though he knew Vic didn't approve of his pre-Justin lifestyle, he was the only one (other than Justin) who understood. He was also the only one who knew what Justin meant to him, long before anyone else (other than Justin) did.

"He was great to learn from, no matter what you needed to learn… you must have learned a lot of cooking from him, he was an amazing chef, but I didn't think he did a lot of cooking at Deb's while you were there."

"Probably more than most knew about. He loved cooking, and while there were more than a few times he lost confidence, once he started, he couldn't stop. There were a number of times when Debbie was working a late shift and I had finished homework, I would just hang out in the kitchen and watch, and he always would involve me somehow. Even when I wasn't living there, there were times that I just happened to be there, and Vic would ask for my help. In a way it was like working with my mom, when I was little. I always liked helping in the kitchen. She'd always start dinner before Craig got home and she never minded my help, and of course, he didn't have to know about my helping either."

Brian wasn't going to comment about that, now, either.

"Anyway, Vic… he had some amazing stories, and you didn't feel like you were talking to an old guy, as he thought of himself, he was one of the guys, a gay man in today's world. I mean he was alive during the Stonewall riots, he lived in New York as a gay man later, he lived as a positive gay man for years. And his cooking… well, he always had a story to go along with everything he cooked or baked. No matter what we were making, it always reminded him of when he learned it, who taught him, the first time he made it for someone else, or the last time."

It took Brian a few seconds to respond… he had to get that damned lump out of his throat and take a deep breath.

"Yeah, he did have a lot of stories, no matter when he told them, or how old you were… you never felt like he was talking down to you, but like you were his equal. And you felt like you could tell him anything, and he would be okay with it."

"He helped you a lot didn't he? I mean I know Debbie and Michael helped, but Vic… somehow he helped more than the other Novotny's."

"Yeah…"

"Well… he'll always be missed and always be remembered… and I'm sure he watches over us when he can, from that big dance club in the sky… and if he's looking right now he'd get a kick out of the fact that Brian fucking Kinney is sitting in a tea room… with his husband."

"Why you little…" he's not sure where to go with that comment, but somehow, he knows Justin is right. Damn him… and damn Vic, too… he still remembers his previous 'encounters' with Vic.

"Twat?"

"You might be right Sunshine… I can just imagine him, in his Hawaiian shirt, dancing to YMCA, with Judy and a bunch of old homos all reveling in the freedom to do what they want anytime they want and with whomever they want."

"That sounds like you've spent a lot of time thinking about where he is and what he's doing."

"Let's just say I have a feeling."

"Brian?"

"I'll tell you some other time… besides, it looks like your sandwiches are coming this way."

"Hmmm… you promise to tell me sometime?"

"I promise."

They both share a sweet smile at that, and Justin blushes a little, both remembering another time when that statement was whispered from Justin's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Well, it's about a week later... so here's another chapter. Hmmm... I know how you guys work and what you want... after all, I'm a fanfic reader as much as I am a writer, so I know how my mind works. So I'll give you two chapters right now... cause this chapter is great, but I know it's the next chapter you want. :)

* * *

><p>"Here's our sandwiches for today. This is cucumber with dill cream cheese on sourdough, this one's egg salad on potato bread, curried chicken salad on a croissant, roast turkey with a fig and cranberry spread on whole grain and finally black forest ham with herb cream cheese on squaw bread."<p>

"Thank you… these look delicious."

"And here's your tomato bisque, sir. Would you like another beer or something else to drink?"

"Do you have any locally brewed beer?"

"Yes we do, from a couple of local microbreweries. We have light and dark beers along with a couple of lagers. While we may not serve beer with afternoon tea that often, we have a couple of beers that are frequently requested during dinner, and those are the Hofbräu Premium Lager and the Rock Bottom Belgian White Ale."

"I think I'll try the white ale, that sounds interesting."

"Very good, sirs, I'll be right back with that."

"I've never known you to like local breweries."

"I may be picky with even the alcohol I drink, but there are some microbreweries who have better beer than the national or imported brands, not to mention it can be hard to find them at most stores. And I was intrigued the name."

"The name? Belgian White Ale was intriguing?"

"Not that name, the company's name: Rock Bottom," he says with a smirk.

Justin just shakes his head and returns to eating his delicious sandwiches that are even more scrumptious than he imagined a sandwich could be. He's also paying close attention to the fact that his little moans of appreciation are not going unnoticed by Brian. He can't resist having a little fun. Although he does prefer taking smaller bites, usually, to savor what he's eating, with all the teasing Brian has done, he figures turnabout is fair play.

He takes the egg salad, cause he was never really fond of it anyway, but it's okay, looks directly into Brian's eyes, takes the whole thing in his hands and slowly puts it into his open mouth, groaning a little at the flavor. This is really good egg salad. As he chews he's watching Brian's eyes darken a little and focus on his lips instead of his eyes. As he swallows he decides to lick his fingers off… one, by one, slowly, making a slight popping sound when he takes his fingers out.

Okay this whole teasing thing would be funner if he could do it without turning himself on. Cause now all he can imagine is how Brian sucks on his fingers like that, and how, if they were at home Brian would have him on the table and attacking his lips and pulling his clothes off and… why the fuck did he want to go out to eat? How much longer is this meal?

Brian's lust filled eyes slowly turn to amusement and while he is once again painfully hard, he has much better control than his young partner, who is clearly struggling with his own lack of teasing ability.

"You look rather flustered and frustrated Sunshine… anything the matter?" he asks in the sexiest tone he dares to use in public.

"Brian," Justin moans. "Do you think it'd be okay if we went to the bathroom for a few minutes?"

"A few minutes? Have I taught you nothing Sunshine? No, I don't think we'll be leaving this table just yet. I have much bigger plans in mind for you, and I want you more than ready when we get upstairs."

"But Brian, it's been since this morning and I really want you to fuck me."

Brian suppresses a groan at that… he's always loved it when Justin begs.

"Soon. Right now I want you to be full so that when we do finally get upstairs I will have your undivided attention and won't be interrupted by your stomach."

Oddly enough that comment did the trick, not for Justin's cock, but certainly for his stomach, which reminded him of the food that had yet to come, and speaking of which, he had yet to come, too. And as much as he wanted to beg more, knowing what that would do to Brian, they did have all weekend, and waiting always had its advantages.

They finished the rest of their lunch in relative silence, while still admiring the other's mouth and fingers and eyes as they ate their meals and barely containing the wait to eat each other.

Finally it was time for Justin's next course. Something he was definitely looking forward to, and even though sex with Brian were the absolute best experiences of his life, chocolate certainly came a close second, followed closely, as well, by all desserts.

Brian sat watching his partner, well husband, but he still had a hard time thinking that, much less saying it. They had only been officially married a couple of months, but they had been official partners in all legal ways since right before Justin left for New York. It was something no one knew about. They had all the paperwork filled out, all the legal documents stating they were essentially equal partners in everything. With all the crap that they had ever been through Brian wasn't taking any chances. You never knew when something might happen and they made sure that if anything were to happen to one of them, then legally the other was fully protected and get everything. And if something were to happen to both of them, Gus would be the recipient of everything, at the right age, along with a bit to JR. Course they were both taken care of anyway, but no one needed to know that, either.

Now, though, they had the rings on their fingers, instead of on chains around their necks. And the vows they didn't need had been spoken, making both of them happier than they ever thought possible. Justin might have been in New York for a while, and Brian gave him tons of room and didn't contact him so that Justin could grow on his own. One year later and Justin was at his door, a full Sunshine smile on his face, telling him he was coming home for good and Brian better get ready to get married however Brian wanted to, whenever he was ready to, as long as he didn't have to go back to New York alone.

Seeing Justin every morning when he wakes up and every night going to bed, sharing a life with the little twat. Living in Justin's palace, which was actually something Brian always wanted, as well… a home. He could have that anywhere with Justin, but the calm and peace and quiet he felt the moment he saw Britin, he knew it was theirs. And now as he sat watching his husband eat several whatever they were with almost wild abandon, complete with chocolate mustache from the hot cocoa… it was hard to believe that he married someone legal, let alone an adult that was supposed to be close to 25.

"These are so good Brian. My god, I have got to try and make this one… you have to try a bite."

Justin holds up the cookie to Brian, so he can lean forward to take a bite. Brian shakes his head no and frowns at the offending carb overload. There's no way he's putting that, or Justin's fingers, anywhere near his mouth.

"I don't think so Sunshine… I can smell the calories from here, and at the moment… I really don't think you want me eating that out of your hand do you? Or licking your fingers as you feed me?"

Justin moans a little and appears to be contemplating asking Brian to do that anyway, but thinks better of it and eats the cookie himself.

"Was that a good meal Sunshine?"

"The best… seriously… I can't think of the last time I've had this much food and had it all be so good. And I think I'm actually pretty full."

"Pretty full… after all that… don't tell me you're going to order more."

"Don't have to," Justin says knowingly. "That wasn't the last course."

"You've got to be kidding me. How many more courses are there to go? I may have legendary control, but there's only so much I can tolerate sitting here watching you eat, making all your little noises and moaning and licking your fingers."

Justin chuckles a little, knowing that Brian's so called legendary control only applies outside of Justin, which doesn't exist anymore and he still can't believe it. Hmm… maybe it's better not to test that control.

"There's only one more course, the dessert course. And as legendary as your control is… that control doesn't apply to me."

"Whatever you say Sunshine… and there better be only one more course, although I would prefer no more courses. I have plans for you that don't involve a room full of people… and the toys in our room are much funner than anything I can see here."

"I'm sure it won't take long. I said I'm almost full, and I really want to go upstairs, too."

"Are you ready for the dessert course sir?"

"Actually, I have a question about that."

"Would you like some dessert, too? I could tell you our specials for the day, or would you like to share dessert?"

"We would like to share dessert, but I also wondered if we could have whatever dessert he has coming delivered to our room instead?"

"Oh, you're staying in the hotel?"

"Yes we are, just checked in before coming in here. My partner just had to have afternoon tea."

"Oh, well, umm… we could certainly have it delivered for you. What room are you staying in?"

"We're in room 17. Should we wait for the check?"

"Oh, no, that's not a problem, you can sign for it when you're food is delivered, and if you'd like it can be added to your room's account."

"That would be great, thank you. And if you could send up two of everything that was supposed to come with his dessert course, along with an extra plate of the cookies he just had, whatever the cost is, that would be appreciated."

"Certainly, I'll, uh, go put that order in with the room service staff. It will be there in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you very much Abigail. Will you be working all weekend?"

"Uh… actually, yes, I have the weekend shift this weekend. Forgive me for asking, but why?"

"Because I believe we'll be back down for lunch tomorrow, and we'd like one of your tables."

"Oh, thank you, and certainly, I mean, I'd be happy to serve you tomorrow at lunch. Just ask the hostess when you come down, and don't forget to mention that you're staying in the hotel, you'll receive a 10 percent discount on dining here."

Brian couldn't help but appreciate the blush as he spoke to her, how she flustered as he requested her service. He noticed Justin's surprise at first, followed by lust at the thought of going upstairs now, followed by amusement knowing the effect Brian had on most people, men and women alike.

"We don't need a discount, but thank you for the advice and for the service, I've rarely had better, no matter the venue. Well, if you'll excuse us, I believe we'll be going to our room… it's time for the real celebration to begin," Brian knew that comment would get her, and he was right, if the darker blush was any indication, but decided to ease the embarrassment a little, "it's his birthday, and his present is upstairs."

"You got me a present?" All Justin's previous thoughts left the moment Brian said he got him a present. Brian never got presents, he hardly believed in celebrations or holidays. He occasionally made an acceptance for Justin in that regard, but even now it had to be extraordinary circumstances to get him to agree.

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin's enthusiasm, and said the one thing that he knew Justin would stop questioning him at, "I thought it was time I celebrated my husband's birthday, don't you?"

He was right, again. Justin's eyes started to tear up a little and broke out into a huge grin that made his whole being glow, and Brian was stunned, again, by his Justin's beauty, innocence, poise, and he thanked his lucky stars, again, that the fates decided to reward him with his own personal ray of Sunshine.

He knew that statement got to the waitress as well, he was hoping that she would be as gracious and kind tomorrow as she had been today. He led Justin, with an arm around his shoulder, and Justin's arm around his waist, up to their room, up the long stairway, where he planned to have a real celebration for his Sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: That's right, you get two chapters this week. I'm feeling in a great mood. I finished one class, got an A, and am feeling really good about my other class, too. So this is much a reward for me as it is for you, cause I love this story. I know, I wrote it, but I had so much fun writing it, I get impatient to share. Next I'll put up the next chapter... unless you guys want to give in to my silly request for 5 reviews for another chapter.

**Warning**: Although is it a warning when some would think it's really fucking hot? I'll let you read and figure it out.

* * *

><p>They made it to their room… <em>finally<em>… they both thought, but for different reasons, unbeknownst to Brian. Brian was ready to partake in his type of dessert; he'd been ready since their third round this morning in the shower. And after putting up with all of Justin's moans and gasps and "mmm's" Brian thought he'd put up with quite a bit so far, especially considering where he was! Brian fucking Kinney was not only at a bed and breakfast, but he just had afternoon tea. God! The things he did for his partner.

Said partner was pushing him towards the bed while attacking his lips with his mouth and tongue, while they undressed themselves as fast as possible, breaking their sensual, heated lip lock just long enough to lift shirts. Fortunately they were way passed needing to see the other to undo buttons and zippers and remove each other's pants, kicking off their shoes and pants. Breaking momentarily to pull off their socks. Clearly Brian forgot all about his complaints about the activities he was forced to take part in, he was more than ready for the up and coming activities, and he was so up and looking forward to coming, many times.

Justin shoved Brian back on the bed, and just looked at him, admiring the long, lean legs, the perfectly, moderately sculpted torso, his perfectly manicured hands and feet, his beautiful cock, standing proud and ready, jutting out from the neatly trimmed, and surprisingly soft brunette pubic hair. And as his gaze ran up to Brian's face, from his perfect, kiss swollen lips, to the slight flush of his face and body and the heat, lust and love shining from his soul penetrating hazel eyes, Justin couldn't believe his luck that this was his partner, lover and husband. And as ready as he was to do exactly what he knew Brian wanted, there was one thing he just had to ask.

Brain laid on the bed, but leaned up on his elbows and he watched Justin crawl up his body, like a golden jaguar about to devour its prey… and he was so looking forward to being devoured by his beautiful predator. He watched with lust, love, adoration and anticipation as Justin stopped at Brian's cock to admire and caress. Brian was so ready, so hard, so on fire for Justin, he couldn't hold back his moan as Justin licked from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the ever so sensitive tip. Blowing on the tip to make his cock jump in excitement.

"Justin."

He smiled up at Brian before taking him in his mouth, all the way to the base.

"Aaaaah! … Fuck!"

Justin gave the most amazing blow jobs, he knew when to lick, when to suck, when to tongue his slit. He would alternate between sucking his cock, then sucking his balls, each one, fake and real, both treated equally, all the while gently stroking his cock. Justin moved his mouth down to Brian's perineum and ass, kissing and licking the musky skin and hole of his lover, reveling in the taste, moaning his own sounds of appreciation. No one tasted better than Brian… and as much as he enjoyed food, there was no taste as magnificent as Brian, he lived for blowing and rimming Brian. He was enjoying the pleasure he was giving Brian so much he had momentarily forgotten what his plan was and could care less about any question.

Brian was turned on even more as Justin sucked his cock and licked his hole… rimming him to the point of insanity, crazy with desire, needing to be filled, needing to come.

Brian was a quiet lover, but Justin could make him moan and groan and beg like no other, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Justin… god… please…"

Justin smiled, as much as he could, while tonguing Brian's ass, rimming his hole, stroking his cock. He desperately wanted to take Brian, but he also knew he had to get Brian off… he had a plan, a method to this madness. He pulled his tongue out of Brian's hole and deep throated Brian fast.

"Christ!"

He loved the noises he could get Brian to make, the words he could get him to yell. He knew Brian was getting close, his hand was running through his hair, his hips thrusting into Justin's mouth. Brian might not have been lubed, but he was more than wet from Justin's ministrations, so as he put all his blow job skills onto Brian's cock, he entered Brian with 1 finger and found his sweet spot immediately. With Brian's scream of ecstasy, calling out Justin's name, he shot a powerful load of come in Justin's mouth. And Justin swallowed and enjoyed every drop. He may tease Brian about his restrictive diet, but his come definitely benefited from that diet, it tasted amazing!

He slowly let Brian's softening cock fall from his mouth and slowly removed his finger. Brian moaned at the loss of being filled by Justin… Justin knew how he felt, if there was a way they could both stay filled with each other all the time, they would. Justin slowly crawled up Brian and lay next to him, leaning up on his elbow to watch the pure bliss and peacefulness radiating out of Brian. He was not only pleased with himself, and honored that he was the one who put that look on Brian's face, the only who could and would, but he was so happy that Brian could look so peaceful and content, and he knew he had something to do with that.

Brian opened his eyes to see his husbands beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He could see Justin's smile, but even if he couldn't, just looking at his eyes, he could tell that Justin was smiling. He looked rather pleased with himself, but not in a smug way, just in an "I pleased my lover and I love it" way. It was a pretty fucking good and hot look on his Sunshine.

"Awfully pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"I love making you come."

"And you're very good at it, too."

Justin blushed at that, a little.

"You'd think that after everything we've done, and all the places we've done it, you wouldn't still blush, but you do."

"I know, I can't help it, you always do that to me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Justin smiled his full Sunshine smile, eyes slightly damp with unshed tears, and leaned down to kiss Brian tenderly. Brian had different plans, he was more than ready for round two. But apparently neither got their way, as at the moment there was a knock on the door. Neither wanted to stop, but Justin was more than happy to get the door. He knew what was on the other side… and it created a perfect break for his eventual question, now that he remembered.

Brian went to clean up in the bathroom while Justin put on a robe and answered the door. Brian emerged from the bathroom in his robe as well, just as their server rolled the cart in and was awaiting Justin's signature. The server couldn't believe his luck when a beautiful blond man answered the door, in nothing but a robe. He wasn't very experienced, but he knew by the look and smell what had just happened. Then when an even more beautiful man stepped out of the bathroom, also in only a robe… he thought he would just die from the thought of that pleasure right then and there.

Justin handed back the bill folder, noticing the young man's appreciation of both him and Brian. A few years ago, maybe something would have happened, but now…

Brian came up behind Justin, noticing the server's admiration, a little too much admiration for his liking. He knew how hot he was, and he knew Justin was hot, too. He knew together they were an erotic and wondrous site to behold. But he still didn't like anyone looking at his husband like that. He had to make sure that the right message was received.

He came up right behind Justin, wrapped his arms around him from behind, very pleased when Justin leaned back into him and sighed a contented sigh. He looked right at the server, and very poignantly said, "Thank you… that will be all… we'll leave the cart outside the door when we're done."

The server was still hoping for something more than that, so he looked to Justin. Justin, being the ever polite WASP that he was, had to add something to counteract what he knew to be Brian's angry, possessive glare and soon to be rude comments.

"If you could please put the 'do not disturb' sign on our door as you leave, I'd appreciate it. My husband and I would like to enjoy what I'm sure will be a fabulous dessert before turning in for the evening."

Brian broke eye contact and leaned down to whisper in Justin's ear, "ever the WASP."

Justin looked up into Brian's eyes, "be that as it may, there's nothing wrong in letting the lad down nicely."

Brian rolled his eyes before kissing the soft full wet lips of Justin, he couldn't resist, he was still high off his previous orgasm, and he couldn't wait for all the others he knew they would share as the evening progressed. And he knew right where he was going with it.

Justin returned his soft kiss with as much love and warmth he could put into it. He loved kissing Brian, their kisses spoke volumes, and in ways that no words could.

As dejected as the server felt, he couldn't help but also be honored to watch this moment between such beautiful men. The power of that kiss, the heat and electricity he saw when their eyes met, he could feel a bit of what they felt for each other. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall later when he was sure they would be making love. He made his way out of the room, slipping the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and went back to the kitchen, taking the receipt with him, and dreaming of meeting someone someday that could make him as happy. Husband, he thought, he was amazed and would be happy to meet a man even half as beautiful as either man in room 17. He'll remember that room number, he'll ask to serve them anything they might ask for; he may even offer to clean their room when and if they go out.

Back in the room the two lovers broke from their embrace, noticing the door had been closed and server left. Brian went to lock the door while Justin walked over to the tray of scrumptious smelling desserts that was just brought in by their cute waiter. He knew what Brian's reaction would be, and he wouldn't be surprised if they saw him again, but he would have to be careful so Brian wouldn't scare him away. They wouldn't do anything with him, but Justin felt that the boy was just young enough that he might not be comfortable in his own sexuality yet.

Brian came back into the living room area to see Justin taking off all the covers of the food. There was no way he was hungry, but knowing Justin, all that food wouldn't go to waste. And again, he had to chuckle at Justin's enthusiasm for food and dessert… like a kid in a candy store, again.

Justin looked up at Brian's chuckle, and giggling back, he knew. But before he started eating, he had a question, and he wanted to ask Brian before he got sidetracked, or before Brian sidetracked him.

"So…"

"Something on your mind Sunshine?"

"Yes."

Brian raised one eyebrow and smiled in response. Justin grinned.

"You said you got me a present… so before I enjoy these fabulous looking and smelling desserts, I want to know what you got me."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle, again, at Justin's enthusiasm and how his mind worked.

"For starters, I have a plan for that dessert that does not include sitting here. Second, I have other plans for you right now that involve the bed. Third, are you sure you want your present now? What I have in mind is much better."

"Brian, of course I want my present, and whatever you want to do to me, and my dessert."

"You're awfully greedy, aren't you?"

"And you love me."

"Mmm… that I do Sunshine."

They smile lovingly at each other.

"Alright Sunshine, you want your present before your dessert, or my dessert?"

Justin nods his head quickly, anxious to see what Brian got him. Brian tells him to go sit on the bed, at the head board, with his eyes closed.

"Brian… I said I want my present… you can have me after I get my present."

"Greedy little boy, now I know why I never got you anything."

"But you love me thanking you for anything you give me."

Brian can't help but chuckle at that, and roll his eyes. Justin goes over the bed, sits where he was told, grinning like a fool, and anxiously awaiting Brian's present. Brian really did love him… as evident in the gift he got him… well, more than one gift, but Justin will figure that out as he gives them his gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN**: This comment might not apply to anyone, but every once in a while I get a review I don't like, and this is why. I don't take kindly to those who review by thinking Brian shouldn't bottom... watch the show again... episode 214. You still have a problem? You can complain if you want, but be ready for a long detailed response about the psychology of sexual behaviors between consensual partners and how being a bottom shows more strength and trust than being a pure top. And I won't count your review towards the 5 for the next chapter, so don't think you can complain just to read more.

I don't mean to sound harsh (or maybe I do, I don't like being questioned about things I know about and complainers obviously don't), but if you think that being a bottom is being a sissy, I dare you to go find a gay man who is a bottom and tell them that to their face.

As for my wonderful reviewers and silent readers who really do enjoy this and loved this chapter: THANK YOU! You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I do believe I have gone more than a week without updating... I am so sorry... RL kicks butt sometimes, and with homework and a family, you can't kick back. Anyway, here's two chapters for you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Justin is so excited he can barely contain himself, not to mention willing down his libido, since he didn't come and he's really horny, but Brian getting him a birthday gift was more than he could hope for. He thought for sure just being here was more than enough… and where the hell did he get them? Brian didn't even know they were coming here, how… it's Brian, he always does things no one else can figure out… including Justin, rare, but it happens.<p>

Justin hears Brian moving around, opening drawers, and then he hears the cart moving closer, then going into the bathroom? Okay… after a couple minutes the bed shifts and he knows Brian is sitting on the bed and he feels it moving as Brian comes closer.

"You can open your eyes, Sunshine."

He opens his eyes and looks at Brian, first, sees the cart, and is trying not to be disappointed till he sees a small box and envelope on the bed.

"Open the box first."

Justin picks up the box and carefully starts unwrapping it.

"You and your artistic nature… it's wrapping paper, not a work of art."

"Yes it is, in its own way, every package has a story, every paper taken off a gift has a story… the thought that went behind it, the emotions in putting it together, the…"

"Justin… I didn't even wrap it, just open the fucking thing."

Justin holds in a chuckle.

"I figured… but I don't want Cynthia's hard work to go to waste, and I know she would have put in just as much effort that you would have had you tried."

Brian scowls in answer. The little twat always did know him too damned well. Then again, no one else knew him like Justin did, and Justin was still here, had accepted him, loved him and married him… so not all bad. He was very anxious for Justin to get on with this though; he really wanted to see him open the envelope.

"Brian, these are beautiful… so much like… but different colors."

"I know, I saw them and just… it reminded me of that night… but these weren't white, but they match your eyes beautifully, I knew they would."

"I can only remember bits and pieces, but I remember enough to know how stunning you looked in all black, with just a white scarf, it was… you were… I knew, that night…"

"I know Sunshine. That's part of why I got these, to celebrate that you remembered, even if just a small bit. You looked pretty hot that night, too, and the scarf around your neck was, well, before, you know…"

"Brian… hey, it's okay, we don't have to go there, not tonight, not again. And this time we each have one, I'm assuming that's why one is green and one is blue?"

Brian nods, working on being able to speak again. He knew how those scarves affected him in the first place, and he was hoping to make it through this night without too many emotions at seeing Justin open them. … Time to lighten the mood.

"There's another reason I bought these, these are multipurpose scarves."

Justin raises an eyebrow in question, "multipurpose?"

"Mm hmm… after you open your other present I'll show their other purpose, even if we will have to get them dry-cleaned."

"Why would you need to…," he blushes a little and giggles, "oh."

"Oh, indeed… now open your other present and then we can both have dessert," he says seductively.

Justin gets chills from the open want and desire in Brian's voice. He knows what the scarves are for now, and as nervous as he gets sometimes with the things Brian comes up with, he has yet to try anything with this sexy man that he hasn't absolutely loved. Grinning, he picks up the envelope and carefully opening it, chuckling at Brian's eye roll.

The first thing he pulls out is an actual birthday card, but it's beautiful, very simple, yet elegant. All one color, a very dark chocolate brown, but shiny, with a picture of his favorite dessert on the front with … 7 candles. … Weird… artistically it's beautiful, with the candles highlighting the area all around the dessert, making it glow and almost radiate off the page. He opens it wondering if the inside will explain anything or even say anything, this is Brian Kinney here.

"My brilliant Sunshine,

You have helped me change so much, and so much for the better. I never thought I would be a father, never wanted to. I never thought I could have a partner, I definitely didn't want to. And I never wanted to be a husband, not after the role models I had.

You helped me become a father, a real father, a good father. You made me want to be a better man so I could deserve a partner. And you made me want to have you as a husband and be a good husband to you.

As far as the 7 candles, yes I know how you're mind works, you're wondering… this is for all the previous birthdays I missed cause I was too busy being a selfish asshole to want to celebrate… you.

Happy Birthday."

Justin had a really hard time reading that, his eyes were so wet with many tears being shed. Boy when Brian wanted to make a point, he certainly went over the top… hello, Britin? … but, god he loved this man with every fiber of his being, he didn't know what he did to deserve this man, he's pretty sure he doesn't, but he knows Brian deserves absolutely every happiness he thinks he's given him, he hopes he's given him more than enough to show Brian how truly wonderful he is… and based on that card, which he's thinking about having framed, he knows Brian truly appreciates everything they mean to each other and everything they have.

He dries his eyes and blows his nose, on a tissue that just happened to appear in front of his face, right after he put down the card, but hasn't looked up yet, he has to get his emotions in check before looking at Brian, or he knows he'll just break down again.

"There's more," Brian whispers quietly. He knows Justin hears him, when he just nods and, with shaking hands, reaches for the envelope to pull out the papers in there. As all this was happening, Brian was really glad they were in a hotel, albeit a bed and breakfast. He was planning on giving these things to Justin later this weekend at home, but now he's really glad that Justin decided to come here.

They get a lot less visitors to Britin than they ever did to the loft (and he loves that), but knowing their family they'd all rush out to see Justin with well wishes and food and gifts and who knows what else and probably drag them both to Babylon… and he didn't want this moment interrupted for anything in the world… well, except if there was an emergency with Gus, but he knew there wouldn't be because they had just visited Gus and the munchers the previous weekend.

He hears a little gasp and looks up at the same moment Justin looks at him. He doesn't see what Justin does next coming, though. Justin launches himself at Brian, knocking them both to the floor, but that doesn't seem to stop Justin's attack on Brian's lips, cheeks and face.

"Justin!"

Justin stops, and with still teary, red eyes, wet cheeks and runny nose (Justin looks so cute, red and wet, but cute) looks at Brian questioningly… until he realizes that they fell to the floor. Justin looks properly ashamed, but not so much that he can't stop smiling… and sniffling.

"Sorry."

"Can we get off the floor and back into bed now?"

Justin quirks an eyebrow at Brian, there was a time when the floor was more than acceptable… come to think of it, it was just last week, but … oh my god, Justin thinks, he knocked them on the floor and Brian hit first… and even with a fantastic ass, Brian didn't have nearly the padding Justin had.

"I'm sorry Brian, are you okay, you hurt?"

"Justin… I'm fine, you twat… and that quirk only works when you're not all wet and red from all the water works," he says, trying to stay light-hearted, he doesn't want Justin to feel bad, "I don't have a bubble butt and it's not that great to fall on my ass, no matter how hot the guy doing the pushing is."

Justin giggles, then he realizes what Brian said about red and wet, and goes to the bathroom.

"Ewww… Brian you didn't tell me my eyes were puffy, cheeks wet and my nose dripping… no wonder you didn't really kiss me back, I look gross."

"Drama Princess," he calls into the bathroom after Justin's little rant, "I didn't kiss you back because I just fell to the floor, on my ass, after you attacked me… I was in shock… you're a strong little fucker."

Justin chuckles as he's coming back from the bathroom… and while still a little red, no longer wet, and his nose is fine. He stops immediately at seeing Brian, who is completely naked, beautiful, hard… perfect. Standing next to the bed holding the ends of the scarves, which are now tied to the rods in the headboard, the cart right next to the pillows, and the look on Brian's face… is the exact same look when Brian first saw him on Liberty Avenue, under that infamous streetlamp (well, at least it's infamous in his own mind).

Brian wasn't sure what he wanted to say next, but he figured the look said it all. And clearly it said more than enough, because Justin immediately dropped his robe, walked right up to Brian, hooked one hand behind his head and the other hand around his cock and kissed him, with all the love and thanks and appreciation and devotion and lust he felt for this man. Brian gladly and willingly gave it all back, with each shared moan, and lick, and caress. Brian dropped the scarves, so he could reach down and grab both of Justin's bountiful ass cheeks. Their tongues dueled, their lips fought… in a primal erotic battle as old as time.

Brian broke away first, and reluctantly released one of Justin's cheeks to move Justin's hand off his cock.

Justin groaned in disappointment, he loved holding Brian's cock, kissing Brian, stroking Brian, touching him, anywhere, he didn't want to let go… he even forgot his dessert was still sitting there.

Brian chuckled a little, always so amused how passionate Justin was, in everything he did. He was so responsive that very first night, to absolutely everything he did… and he hadn't changed a bit, in that aspect, Justin still responding completely and passionately to everything Brian did to him.

"Go lay down Justin, on your back… I need to see your face."

Justin looked momentarily stunned. He loved it when Brian called him Sunshine, and he rarely used his name. But when he did use it, outside of annoyance or anger, and in the heat of the moment… Justin never thought his name sounded better. He nodded, turned and crawled on to the bed. He noticed the dessert cart as he turned, Brian always could make him forget everything else in the world. He was pretty sure if the world were ending, he'd want to spend it kissing Brian. As he crawled, though, he had to suppress a chuckle at the predatory like growl he heard from Brian, knowing how exposed he was, and adding a little swish to the hip with each movement.

"You're adding fuel to the fire, Sunshine."

Justin turned around, laid down, spread eagle on the bed, looked at Brian as lustfully as he felt.

"Then come feel the heat and burn off my desire."

Brian couldn't help moan at that, no matter how cheesy it sounded, it sounded so fucking hot coming from Justin's lips that he didn't even bother commenting on how ridiculous he sounded.

With slow, seductive, sensual movements, Brian stalked over to the bed, tying Justin's hands with each scarf. It was only tight enough to hold him, they both knew Justin could pull free if he wanted or needed to. After each hand was secured, he had to stand back and admire the view for a moment. Justin looked absolutely radiant, with the glow and flush that only arousal can bring. His blue eyes a darker blue, darkened with desire, slightly swollen lips from their animalistic kisses, his little pink nipples a darker pink, and hard. He was panting with need, his stomach moving faster than normal, his cock hard, almost purple, twitching in anticipation, and dripping. God, he was magnificent… and suddenly he understood why Justin was always drawing him, if he was an artist he would sketch this moment, this picture, this glorious beauty over and over again.

"Now I think we're ready for dessert… what do you think, Sunshine?"

Justin just nodded, unable to speak, unable to beg, or do much of anything. He really felt he was Brian's dessert, and the look on Brian's face said he was about to be consumed, and he couldn't wait.

Brian walked over to the side of the bed, with the cart of dessert, quickly finding what he wanted.

"You know how I feel about carbs, but I also know you have been patiently waiting your dessert, so while you eat, I'll just have to enjoy the flavors of these little delicacies after you eat them."

Justin moans again, far beyond all coherent thought. He knew those desserts looked good, but Brian feeding him and then tasting them from his mouth… at that moment he was really glad he was tied to the bed or he would have attacked Brian again and ravaged his mouth and body long before Brian could do what he wanted.

Brian chuckled huskily at Justin's lack of comment, but very much appreciating his little noises, and his deep breathing, struggling with the need to be touched. His Sunshine had a lot less control than he did, but could go longer without coming. He'd have to make sure his Sunshine was more than taken care of this night.

Moving very carefully so he didn't touch Justin, anywhere, he picked up the (all be damned, he thought, they actually have little name cards on the tray identifying what each dessert was) Belgian Chocolate Dipped Vanilla Cream Stuffed Éclair and held it over Justin's mouth, running the dripping cream along Justin's lips. Justin moaned in response, to not only the contact, but the smell, the taste (it was divine) and the fact that it was Brian feeding him… and it looked like Brian was just as turned on as Justin was. Justin opened his mouth to take a bite, and Brian fed him, slowly pushing the éclair into Justin's mouth, very reminiscent of what Justin had done earlier, right before the dessert arrived.

Justin moaned even louder as he bit and chewed this amazing delicacy. Thoroughly enjoying the chocolate and cream and pastry. He swallowed and looked again to Brian, who had moved the rest of the éclair back to Justin's mouth for his next bite. Again Justin moaned at the flavors, the site, the incredibly intimate act of having your partner, your lover, your husband feed you. As Justin relished in the bite and swallow of the other half of this mini dessert, he saw, and more than approved, of Brian descending down to meet his lips in a sensual kiss that curled his toes and made him see stars. Brian licked Justin's lips first, appreciating the taste of cream and chocolate mixed with Justin. They both moaned at the contact, Justin opened right up and moved his head to kiss Brian's mouth, to suck his tongue in, and lick it, just like he had Brian's cock earlier.

Brian swore this was the only way to eat dessert, and he promised himself and Justin right then and there that anytime he could, this is exactly how he would eat dessert from then on. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, knowing there was more than enough dessert to share, loving the closeness he felt at feeding Justin this way. Brian gave Justin a quick kiss, pulling back before Justin could suck his tongue or lips again, before reaching over to get something else. He picked up the Citrus Tartlet with Chocolate Crust and Fresh Fruit Topping.

Brian took each of the fruit pieces and slowly fed them to Justin one at a time: blueberry, kiwi slice, and raspberry. He then took the little tartlet and held it over Justin's mouth, who locked eyes with Brian, opened his mouth and sucked in the tartlet, along with Brian's fingers. Brian slowly extracted his fingers (ignoring his cock which was becoming harder and dripping more each time he put something in Justin's mouth) and leant down to savor his Justin dessert once more. Both moaning again at the exquisite contact, savoring the flavor of the dessert almost as much as each other. Brian pulled back allowing Justin to finish the tartlet, but couldn't resist Justin's skin and started kissing his cheek and licking his lips.

Justin swallowed the tartlet, hoping and praying that Brian wouldn't do this with everything on that tray, his cock was so hard it hurt and every time Brian would kiss him or lick his lips, even just Brian watching him eat. He so needed Brian to hurry up and fuck him. But at the same time he was so enjoying the intimacy and the limited touching, that he didn't want this to end either.

Brian could tell that Justin was close to begging, and while he had no problem with Justin begging, because it was fucking hot, he had one more thing to do and didn't want Justin begging just yet. He hadn't planned on giving Justin everything on the tray, there was quite a bit there.

He leaned down to kiss Justin once more, savoring, again, the flavor of the dessert and Justin. Both moaning into the kiss, no matter how many kisses they shared or how many times they came, they would always get lost in their kisses. Brian moved away from Justin's mouth, kissing a trail to his ear, then whispering, "and now on to the main event."

Justin groaned at not only the words, the longing, he was so ready to come, but also at Brian's breath in his ear, his cheek against Brian's.

"Please."

Brian loved hearing Justin beg, and couldn't help but moan at Justin's begging, so beautifully, and sexily.

Brian wanted to please his lover, he wanted to take him, to pound into his tight ass, he needed relief, relief only Justin could give. But he also wanted to extend the pleasure he was giving to Justin as long as possible. Knowing Justin would be ready to come much sooner than him, he decided to prolong the sensations he knew he could make Justin feel.

He kissed and licked his way down to Justin's neck, stopping for a moment to nibble on his ear lobe, causing Justin to moan his name. He licked down to Justin's nipple, being very careful not to touch his body anywhere else. He licked the little nub until it was even harder, then carefully kissed his way over to the other and licked that little nub as well. Loving the sounds Justin was making at his ministrations, he licked a path down to Justin's navel, and down to his pubes. He put his nose and mouth as close as possible and inhaled Justin's unique musky scent, a scent that Brian had slowly grown to live for.

He moved his body all the way down, kissing and licking Justin's legs and feet, lightly touching them with his lips or hands, but purposely not touching Justin's cock, yet. He wanted him writhing, panting and wanton before he gave into to both their needs.

"Justin," he whispered almost reverently, as he spread Justin's legs wider, hardly controlling himself from ravishing his lover.

Justin moaned a response, trying to beg, but hardly able to think to say anything.

Brian picked up the tube of lube he brought with him, applied some to his fingers, all the while caressing Justin's balls with his other hand. He took a lubed finger and pushed on Justin's hole.

"Uuuhh!" Justin cried out, eyes tight shut, struggling for breath, crying out further as Brian pressed his finger in, all the way in, and all the way out, slowly moving in and out of Justin's ass, like his own cock was craving to do. As Justin lay there panting and moaning, he increased to 2 then 3 fingers, slowly working them in and out, stretching Justin, making sure he was completely lubed. Noticing that Justin was so wrapped up in the pleasure that Brian was giving him, he knew that Justin had no idea what he was doing, he was just lost is sensation. Brian bent forward and licked Justin's cock from base to tip.

"Aaaaah! Bri… Uh…" he loved it when he could get Justin to mutter incoherently, it meant he was so close it hurt. And that's just when Brian loved to take him, cause he knew that Justin would come fast and then ride the wave of that orgasm as Brian made love to him.

He lubed up his cock with his free hand, desperately wanting to jerk off and come, but even more so, to pound into Justin's sweet tight ass between those perfectly plump ass cheeks. Still hardly believing they had made the commitment to fuck raw. It wasn't a decision they made lightly, and while the anticipation had killed them, it had so been worth it. So many emotions and thoughts and fears and feelings flooded both their minds the moment the skin to skin contact was made, but forgotten almost instantly the moment Brian was completely inside Justin, raw.

He let go of his cock before he came on the bed. He sucked down Justin's cock, sucking and licking while stimulating his hole and brushing against his prostate, and Justin came, shouting his name… what a magnificent sound. He slowly removed his fingers from the contracting, twitching hole, Justin gasping at the loss, but still on fire and riding the orgasmic high from the blow job Brian just gave him.

Brian placed Justin's legs on his shoulders, grasped his cock and entered the most perfect ass he had ever had… the most perfect ass he would ever have… and knowing he would never need another, ever… why would he ever want anyone else, when he had this, Justin, fuck!

"Fuck, Sunshine."

"Bri…so… good…." Justin barely got out… he loved when Brian made love to him like this… he'd done it from almost their first night together, he'd make Justin come somehow and then immediately fuck him.

Brian slid all the way in, balls to cheeks, completely embedded… home. Brian felt like weeping for joy, again, at this most amazing man under him, who would allow him, after everything he'd done and everyone he'd said, into his body, his heart, his soul… and he wouldn't have it any other way. But he didn't weep, cause that was way more sentiment than he was comfortable with, and he'd much rather show Justin exactly what he felt.

Rocking and thrusting into each other, barely moving, but enough to feel every single movement, every wrinkle, every ridge, every bump, so hot, so tight, unbelievably moist from all the lube. Brian leaned forward to untie Justin's hands, needing to feel Justin's hands on his skin, kissing him while gliding his hand across Justin's arms to reach the scarves. Justin met each kiss, each thrust, each moment, moaning into each other's mouths.

Justin's hands were free and they traveled, seemingly on their own, right to Brian's back, to pull him tighter, deeper, hold him closer. He wrapped his legs around Brian's waist as tight as he could. Their kisses were hard and hungry, lips bruised, teeth clicked together, unable to get close enough, but knowing they were as close as two men could ever be.

Their lips broke apart momentarily, but stayed touching, so many sensations washing over them, through them, breathing in each other, unable to concentrate on anything other than where Brian entered Justin, pounding, thrusting, rocking as one. Hips meeting in a frenzied passionate dance that they had long since perfected, but trying to hold off the inevitable.

Justin was hard again, not surprising, his cock trapped between their abdomens, both covered in sweat. When Brian could feel Justin was getting close to coming, again, he pulled back a little and while still pounding into Justin's bountiful bottom (he'll appreciate that alliteration later), he looked Justin right in the eyes…

"Come… with me… Justin… come… now!"

They did come, at the exact same time, screaming each other's names, holding on for dear life as they rode their waves of one of their most powerful orgasms ever shared. Both bodies jerking as the pleasure washed through them.

Brian collapsed on Justin, Justin collapsing on to the bed, but not wanting to let Brian go. One thing they both loved so much about their journey to having sex raw was that they could stay in each other as long as they wanted. Brian had long ago figured out that Justin like Brian being on top of him and he didn't have to move, but with a condom, he had to move. Now, though, he didn't have to move, he could stay buried in Justin, until nature took over and his softened cock would slip out, but until then… they stayed wrapped in each other, joined together, riding high in post-orgasmic bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin woke up to the sounds of water, a lot of water… shower? Then it dawned on him that he had fallen asleep. Why hadn't Brian woken him up? He needed a shower, too. Well, maybe not needed, but certainly wanted, especially if Brian was in the shower... yum! The shower turned off, oh well, he still could go in there and start it back up.

He was comfy though, too. These beds were great, almost as comfortable as their bed in Britin. They lived in Britin, were married, bare backing, and now celebrating Justin's birthday… at a bed and breakfast. Life couldn't get much better than this. He couldn't believe what Brian had gotten him. The scarves were beautiful, but…

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Brian stepping out; slightly damp, completely naked, semi-hard cock hanging from his now freshly washed pubes… god Brian was beautiful.

Always feeling eyes on him, especially when they were Justin's, knew he was being watched. He threw the towel that he had been drying his hair with in the bathroom before returning to the bed, and Justin. He knew he should have gotten Justin up to join him, but he needed a moment to himself to think. To remember this evening, and to remind himself that no matter what he thought about the past or what he had done, or hadn't done, this was their first year officially together and this was Justin's first birthday as his husband, so it was going to remain special. He knew how he felt about Justin and it was a lot easier to express his feelings, but he still had moments where his brain wanted to put up his walls and push Justin away… and the moment he thought about Justin all was right, again.

He walked over to the bed, over to a naked, sated, and very happy looking Justin. Well maybe sated wasn't exactly the right word. He didn't want to jack off in the shower, but it was hard not to, showers always did that to him, because showers always reminded him of all the showers he took with Justin. And since Justin had just woken up, he had his typical just waking up hard on. Not fully hard, but hard enough to certainly take notice of… and he was more than happy to take notice and help.

They were both admiring the view of their partner as Brian walked toward the bed, both appreciating each other's naked form, and one quickly hardening part of said forms.

Brian got into bed, but didn't lie down on any side, he moved so that was lying directly on top of Justin, who naturally wrapped one leg around Brian, the other caressing Brian's leg with his foot. Brian leaned up on his elbows hovering over Justin, running his hands through Justin's hair, while Justin ran his own hands over Brian's back and arms. They stared into each other's eyes, delighting in the feelings, the pleasure, enjoying the pressure of each other's naked bodies on their cocks, along with just the feeling of being together.

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin, a soft kiss, barely there, once, twice. Justin had different ideas, he took one hand and brought Brian's head closer and deepened the kiss. Both opening their mouth for each other, entering each other with their tongues, mirroring the act their hips were trying to play out. It wasn't frenzied or hurried, nor was it hard and fast. They weren't rutting against each other desperately, it was just to enjoy the pleasure, the touch, the feel, knowing that whenever they were ready, they could begin again… and never have to worry about condoms.

Brian never thought he could be the monogamous kind, thinking that there would always be a situation where he would fail and fall back to his old ways. And he never made a promise he couldn't keep. After much debate and conflict, mainly in his own mind, he realized that he didn't need to put himself into situations where he would be tempted. He didn't fuck his clients to get an account, hadn't since the cancer. After he was better and he was still getting accounts, he knew he didn't need to. And once he had experienced Justin raw, he fucked Justin first, of course, but then he let Justin top him… he knew he would never need to feel another, never look for another, and never want another.

The thought of having to go back to using condoms after experiencing that naked heat, feeling every pulse and throb, sensing even more that your partner was ready to come, and then feeling your come inside your lover and your lovers come inside you. They had been so hard, so wrought with pleasure, so taken and beside themselves with ecstasy that that first week they didn't leave Britin, they cancelled all plans to go anywhere. They recovered so damn fast between rounds that they rarely weren't hard, and then they could use their own come as lube… it was so fucking hot and such a huge fucking turn on… and it was so much more than physical… the emotions and psychological state you had to be in to allow your lover that access to you… it's amazing.

After kissing Justin for what seemed like an eternity, and never long enough, Brian pulled back, kissing one more time, softly.

"So are you having a good birthday, Sunshine?"

"The best… I mean it, the best birthday I've ever had."

"Well in that case, we'll probably never celebrate your birthday again."

"What, why?"

Brain noticed a slight panic in Justin's voice, a little concern, not sure if Brian was playing or not.

"If this was the best, then how am I supposed to top it next year?"

"Oh… Brian… you had me worried."

"Hmmm... maybe we'll just have to equal this birthday then, and come back here each year."

"Oh my god, you mean it… you'd come back here, just for me?"

"Anything for you Sunshine… certainly your gift should say that."

"Brian… you… that and more. Everything you've done, from my first computer to pushing me away for my own good to Britin to asking me to marry you, then actually getting married, and being able to fuck bareback."

"I must say I'm rather fond of the last one."

"Mmm… it is one of the best there isn't it?"

"One of the best… what could possibly be better?" Brian asked almost incredulously.

"Coming back here of course… I get to eat their desserts every year for my birthday."

Brian bursts out laughing at that, he can't help it. "You're such a…"

"Twat?"

"What have I told you…"

"About finishing each other's sentences?"

Brian glares at him, just barely containing a playful smile.

"I know, I know… that's why I don't do it in front of other people."

"I love you Justin."

Justin gasps, not only from the sudden statement, but the use of his name, and both together.

"What's gotten in to you… you've become this romantic version of Brian Kinney and while I love it, I'm not sure my brain can handle it."

"Well, you've gotten in to me," he says with a sexy lilt to his voice and one eyebrow raised, "I had time to think in the shower and I just realized that I really do love you, and while it's taken me a long time to figure that out and be here for you and support you… I don't want to live in the past anymore. I want to live in the now, with you by my side… or under me or on top of me, as the case may be."

Justin was fighting back tears, and chuckles a little, although it sounds kind of funny.

"My sentimental little twat."

They both chuckle at that.

"I love you, too Brian. Always, no matter what. I'm never going anywhere again and I'll follow you anywhere you want to go."

"Likewise Sunshine… and I know you love me, and I'll never push you away again, cause… I don't think I could make it without you."

Justin knows, they've had this conversation before, and he knows it's hard for Brian to talk about his emotions, no matter how open he is now compared to ever before.

"And I know I can't make it without you… and we'll never have to."

Brian smiles a tender loving smile at Justin and leans down to kiss him again. Justin pulls away this time.

"I just can't believe that you got me those tickets."

"I knew it was something you've always wanted, and I wanted to give you something special, something you wouldn't get yourself, and something that you didn't already have."

"Well you certainly managed to do all that… it's just… I've always wanted to go to Italy, to see the great artists. I love painting modern and abstract art, and I think modern artists are amazing, but to see the greats, the masters, in the birthplace of some of the greatest painters and sculptors of all time… oh my god, Brian… I'll get to see Michelangelo's _David,__Pieta_, the Sistine Chapel. We'll see Renoir, Monet, Raphael, Duccio, Titian…"

"Slow down Picasso."

"Oooh... we'll be able to see him, too. And the architecture."

"The architecture? I thought you wanted to see the paintings."

"Well of course I want to see the paintings, and the sculptures, and the gardens, but did you know that during the second half of Michelangelo's life he designed, sculpted and carved architecture, inside and outside buildings?"

"I did not know that Sunshine… so I'm assuming you want to go see all of this, huh?"

"Can we, I mean, how long are we staying for?"

Brian can't help but chuckle at Justin's enthusiasm, and his knowledge in all things art. He knows going to Italy, possibly France, is a big thing for most artists, to see the true masters and their creations.

"Personally I'm looking forward to being in the birthplace and home to Armani, Gucci, Cavalli, Versace…"

"Brian… label queen… so we'll be going for 2 months?"

"Two months… where did you get…" he sees Justin's teasing eyes and little smile and trying not to laugh.

"Why you little…" and he attacks, and starts tickling right where he knows Justin is ticklish. He loves hearing Justin laugh, almost as much as he loves hearing Justin's moans.

"Stop *laugh* Brian *giggle* I can't…" Brian changes tactics, and instead of tickling, moves his hand lower and rubs Justin's cock. His laughter turns to moans and his giggling Brian's name becomes an erotic gasp as he starts thrusting into Brian's hand, suddenly desperate to come.

Brian releases his grip a little and pushes into Justin to holds his hips still, but still stroking, "easy Sunshine, we have more than enough time."

"Don't want… easy… need you… please…"

Justin's so hot when he begs... and who is Brian to deny such a heated, passionate request. He reaches over for the lube, but Justin stops him.

"Don't need it… just you, Brian."

Brain can't help but moan a little. They usually use lube, with or without condoms, but Brian forgets sometimes that without condoms, the lube from before is still there, as well as Brian's come… still sitting there. God, what a rush, he thinks, it's at times like this, as he feels Justin's actually still wet hole, and sliding in again, without any preparation at all, that he wonders why it took him so long to commit to Justin.

They both moan each other's name in response as Brian slides in to Justin's moist, tight heat. And now Brian's the one that can't slow down, needing to take Justin hard and fast and deep. He pulls Justin's legs up over his shoulders, slides his own legs under and to the side of Justin's ass and back and folds Justin practically in half as he pounds as hard and deep as he possibly get. He attacks Justin's lips, kissing him as if his life depended on it; Justin's meeting each thrust, each movement, each kiss, momentarily thinking about another hotel, oh so long ago, that Brian took him this hard in.

Little does Justin know that Brian was having similar thoughts. The moment he went to enter Justin, laying there on white sheets, overcome with lust, needing Brian, he immediately thought of that hotel. He should have known then that he would never be rid of Justin… and he's so glad now that he isn't. He took Justin just as hard and rough and demanding he had that night… but this time was so much more. It wasn't out of anger, or desperation, or lust… this was passion, and devotion and raw unadulterated lust made all the sweeter with the trust and love that was always there, now.

Brian lifts his head a moment, cradling Justin's head in his hands, while Justin is trying to pull Brian even deeper. Their foreheads touch, eyes open a little, and they look at each other, and realize they're both thinking the same thing… they smile, just like they did that night, and continue to kiss and lick and suck each other's tongues and lips. Their hips continue to rock together in a perfect rhythm that they've always had, that just seems to get better each time they fuck or make love.

Justin knows he's about to come, and wants Brian to come at the same time. Right before the point where he has to come and can't stop, he starts squeezing his ass, tightening the grip it had on Brian's cock. Brian groan's Justin's name, knowing what Justin is saying. He reaches between them and starts stroking Justin's cock, fast, in time with his thrusts, which also speed up. Both moaning into each other's mouths as they continue to kiss with wild abandon.

Justin comes first, squirting all over his chest and Brian's hand, his ass clenching in conjunction with his orgasm, milking Brian's come out of him. He feels like he's shooting buckets into Justin's sweet tight ass, and loving the fact that now Justin's ass and his own cock is covered in his come. And as exhausted as he might be, he knows it's late, well, late for them, which is really late for most, he keeps thrusting just a little to keep his come inside Justin, keeping himself imbedded deep, knowing how Justin loves that full feeling. He's familiar with that feeling of fullness and completeness, cause he feels it whenever Justin is in him… huh, he thinks, that gives him an idea for later. He needs to think of some way for him and Justin to be full at the same time.

Brian's softening cock slips out of Justin slowly, both feeling the loss, but still knowing that they are at least in each other's arms and that makes up for that momentary emptiness. Brian reaches over to the cart for a napkin to wipe up the Justin's chest and his hand, as well as Justin's hole, a little, he doesn't mind seeing his come there, but it's uncomfortable to sleep when wet. Justin moans soft, sweet contented moans at Brian cleans him.

Brian pulls the blanket over both of them and pulls Justin back into his arms and lays on his back. Justin lays almost on top of him, one arm and leg wrapped around Brian, feeling safe, and sated, and comfy and wonderful, and Brian's feeling the exact same way. He has his Sunshine in his arms, they've had amazing sex, and they still have the whole weekend to explore each other with absolutely no interruptions.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Here's my latest update. Enjoy... I had fun writing. :) Warning: ... Nah, not gonna put anything here, if you've read this far, and you know my stories, nothing here should surprise you or bother you. Cause if anything bothers you, you probably shouldn't be reading rated M gay love stories anyways. ;)

You know I really tried for cute and sweet cause the steaminess isn't necessary every chapter... then after I laughed hysterically at that, realized this was Brian and Justin, I just went where my mind took me.

* * *

><p>Brian woke to light streaming in the window. Fortunately it's not too glaring as the inner sheer curtains are closed. He notices Justin is no longer laying on him, but is as close as he can, on his stomach, head turned toward Brian. Brian marvels at how soundly Justin sleeps, and how little he moves. Most people move a lot in bed… maybe that's one of the many reasons he let Justin stay. Tricks didn't spend the night, ever. The few times it had happened was usually when he had too many drugs and alcohol to remember they were there and he'd either find them in the morning and have to kick them out, or they'd try and start something while he was sleeping, which really pissed him off, and they'd still get kicked out. No one got fucked twice, no matter how hot they might have been. If he'd had them then that was it, they were out.<p>

At the time he had no idea how Justin had been different. He'd let a handful of tricks take a shower before leaving the next morning, but he never joined them or fucked them again, no matter how much they tried. And let's face it, a begging trick is just pitiful, and we all know what pity does to Brian's dick. Maybe it was because he forgot Justin was there, or he was a whole lot more shit-faced than normal that night. He knew he fucked Justin that night a lot more than he had any other trick. He had also fucked Justin in places he had never fucked any other trick. But when he saw Justin that morning, the water running over his head, down his back, to the most perfect ass Brian had ever seen… all logic and rules ran right down the drain Justin was standing over because Brian had to fuck that ass again, at least one more time.

Brian was still admiring Justin's form, almost aglow from the muted sunshine, from his cute (shut up, this is his husband, he can think cute now) little ears, to his button nose, to his perfectly plump rosy lips, to his flawless skin, the soft fine blond hairs covering his body, but oddly enough, and absolutely perfect, not on his ass. It was the perfect ass, the perfect bubble butt. In all of Brian's years of tricks, no one had an ass like Justin. He was never into twinks, he certainly was no chicken hawk, virgins were amazing to take, but… well, like Justin, that was exactly the reason he never did them, when he could help it.

He knew Justin was a virgin that night, under the lamppost, somewhere deep inside him he knew, but the way Justin carried himself, wanting to appear more experienced and older than he was. The innocence and youth that Brian didn't think he'd ever had, even as a virgin, which was gone a few years younger than he took Justin's… a moment he doesn't think about often. Oh, he remembers it, it wasn't all that spectacular, it hurt at first and they both got off in the end (he hides a chuckle at that pun)… it was some other kid discovering who they were, they were attracted to each other, so they figured may as well have their virginity taken by someone who might care.

He remembered they liked each other, probably a lot, but neither was out to their parents. The boy's parents were gone for the weekend, so they stayed in his room, discovering all the joys of gay sex. Well, as much as 14 year olds can know, and there wasn't a whole lot of easily accessible gay porn at the time. He didn't know the term bottom or top at the time, but he knew he didn't really like being fucked, but he really liked fucking… and for the first time he knew there was something he was good at, damned good. That kid moved away that summer, he hadn't thought about him often after that. It hurt at the time though … but then high school started, then he met Mikey, and the rest… well, you know the rest.

Justin… he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve Justin, but he knew that he would do everything in his power to keep Justin right where he was… by his side. He was always so quiet when he slept, so still. That was one thing he found unusual about Justin, he rarely moved when sleeping. There was more than that first time he forgot Justin was there, and the boy slept through everything, alarm included. He never told Justin this but there were times when Justin was over that he would purposely set the alarm a little early so he had a moment to participate in his favorite secret pastime: Justin watching.

On the off chance that Justin woke up first, he wouldn't do what most tricks did and try and start to kiss or lick or do something to wake him up that might be considered sweet or romantic. Technically he usually wouldn't try to wake Brian up at all because he'd start to draw him and the scratching sound would wake Brian up. He knew he used to give Justin a hard time about that, and no matter how angry or pissed he would act, or how many insults he would throw at Justin, Justin would either ignore him or throw insults right back. No other trick had done that. At first he figured Justin might be a stupid kid who didn't know any better, didn't know he was dealing with Brian fucking Kinney, but even after Justin figured that out, he'd still give as good, or bad, as he got.

Brian knew he met his match in Justin. The mornings that Justin, well, he couldn't really say sweet or romantic, because Justin was so damned sexually charged, as much as Brian was. He wasn't kidding when he told Mikey that first night he almost wore him out… he did almost wear Brian out. Not that Brian was complaining, that had been one hell of night, based on what he could remember. If Justin woke him up (still did, actually) through any sexual act at all… Justin would dive right in, sometimes literally.

On those unusual mornings that Justin woke first and didn't draw him, Brian wouldn't wake up to kisses or licks or whispering in his ear, or even a gentle caress on his skin (although he doesn't mind that from Justin now)… no Brian woke up with a warm wet mouth around his cock, sucking and licking, a hand on his balls, and Justin's hums because the boy was a slut for Brian's cock in his mouth. Maybe it was the artist in him, maybe it was innate passion for life, whatever it was, Justin had a natural talent at all thinks sexual. It was fast, passionate, and fucking amazing anytime Justin woke him up that way… still was.

He'd say he didn't know why all this was coming to mind, but he knew that was for shit, because he absolutely knew. They were celebrating Justin's birthday. Something he'd never done for Justin before, well, unless you count that first year they were, technically together, although at the time he would have denied that and called you a fucking lesbian and asshole. He knew then just like he knew now that Justin considered that a celebration, and it probably pissed Justin off that Brian never celebrated after that. That next year didn't fucking count, and he never could make up for it. Of all the stupid fucking messages to send… oh well, he didn't feel like recalling that time period EVER again!

He knows Justin will be hungry when he wakes up, and he has two choices at the moment, either wake Justin up by taking advantage of his perfect bubble butt, half uncovered just begging for Brian to rim, lick and fuck… or he could carefully get out of bed and order breakfast for Justin so their fucking wouldn't be interrupted by Justin's stomach.

His decision was, however taken out of his hands when Justin slowly opened his eyes, rolled his body and looked up into Brian eyes, with a sweet little smile on his face. Justin reached up one hand to cup Brian's cheek… Justin was very pleased when Brian leaned into the touch.

"Morning."

"Morning Sunshine."

Justin grinned his Sunshine smile at Brian and stretched out all the kinks from his night sleep, and from the activities from before sleep… and because he knew what reaction that always had on Brian. … Yep, there's the look. A look that Justin knows as well as the Kinney smirk, because it's a look he shares with Justin all the time, whether he wants to or not, and Brian doesn't hide the look anymore. It's his sexy, predatory look that says 'I'm so going to fuck you into the mattress and there's nothing you can do to fight it' … and he's absolutely right because he'll never fight Brian for that.

So it surprises Justin beyond all belief when Brian starts getting out of bed and stands up. God, he's fucking hot and definitely hard and so fucking beautiful, but… Justin is seriously getting confused and pissed and he wanted his morning fuck before breakfast.

Brian turns around to look at Justin… he had figured out when Justin cupped his cheek that Justin had been awake for a little while just letting Brian watch… it was still his secret, he'll never admit to it, but he knew that Justin knew he watched, little fucker. So, change of plans for Brian… _let__'__s__see__how__you__like__being__beaten__at__your__own__game__Sunshine_, Brian thinks. He knew Justin stretched like that on purpose. Seeing the look of confusion and dismay on Justin's face was almost enough to make him get back into bed, almost.

Brian leaned over the bed enough so that his face was near Justin's.

"I thought we'd start this morning's pre-breakfast activities in the shower… I think we're both very dirty and need to get thoroughly cleaned for today's activities… don't you?"

He could see comprehension dawning on the face of his lover. The light in his eyes increased, his mouth and face broke out in a brilliant smile, and his morning, semi-hard cock, grew steadily and quickly, throbbing, begging for release, and what he knew Brian just promised. It was a little something that came to mind last night that Brian wanted to start, and now that Justin was up, they could start now. _And_, Brian thinks, _we'll be going downstairs for breakfast instead of ordering in… I'll have to put up with what we're going to do, but it will be pleasurable torment to watch Justin throughout the day. _

* * *

><p>Justin couldn't wait for his shower now, his shower with Brian. He knew Brian was up to something, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Oh, he knew how it would start, but he could tell by the gleam in Brian's eyes that there was more to their morning activities than what he was assuming. And knowing Brian it would be amazing.<p>

Brian had been up later than Justin. While Justin fell asleep pretty quickly, he always had, Brian was awake for a while longer, not thinking too deeply per se, partially Justin watching, but figuring out how to spend the next day with Justin. Sure, they could have spent the whole day in bed fucking each other's brains out, especially when he considered some of the toys that Justin brought…hmmm, that gave him an idea.

He waited until Justin was sound asleep and carefully climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom where their goodie bag was. His eyes grew wide at everything Justin packed… he certainly planned on spending all their time in the hotel, in the hotel room. However, Brian had other ideas as he saw what was there. Clever little devil that his husband was, he came well prepared, and Brian was definitely looking forward to using some of these.

Brian held out his hand to Justin to help him from the bed. He wrapped Justin in his arms, both moaning pleasurably as their very hard cocks rubbed against each other. Justin's arms wrapped around his middle as Brian wrapped one arm around Justin, and grabbed one of the scarves from the night stand with the other. He had untied both and put them there last night. He kissed Justin passionately, but quickly, anxious to get to the next part of their morning. Brian pulled back from Justin a little; just as Justin was going to ask Brian why he stopped, Brian held up the scarf to Justin's eyes. Justin's eyes widened a little and he gasped briefly, wondering what on earth Brian had in mind, he couldn't have been awake for that long.

Justin nodded and smiled, his eyes twinkling at the heat and mischief in Brian's eyes and face. Brian tied the scarf around Justin's eyes, and stood back just a little so that they weren't touching. Justin was getting anxious, and not being able to see Brian was very disconcerting. He didn't have panic attacks anymore, but he didn't really want to test that theory. He heard Brian's feet move around, followed by the warmth of Brian's body behind him, and he immediately calmed. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind and they both sighed at the closeness as Justin leaned into the embrace.

Brian gently kissed Justin's neck, eliciting another sigh from Justin, before softly saying "we're gonna walk to the bathroom Sunshine… ready?"

As Justin nodded, knowing Justin's innate curiosity at everything, he took Justin's hands loosely behind his back and began walking Justin towards the bathroom, "wouldn't want you peeking now would we?"

Justin just giggled a little, mainly in anticipation, but also because this was Brian Kinney, and Brian Kinney was leading him around their hotel room, blindfolded, naked, for his birthday. He was giddy, he couldn't help it. And at the moment he didn't really care what Brian had planned.

Brian chuckled at Justin's giggling, his sentimental little twat. He walked Justin up to the toilet, knowing that would need to be taken care of before anything else.

"We need to take care of some business first, Sunshine. I don't want you to see what I have prepared, so I'm gonna hold your cock for you so you can pee and we can get started."

"Brian," he gasped. Justin was shocked, well… a little, they had done something like this before, but without the blindfold, when Brian was still introducing him to all the various things gay men could do. He thought he knew what was coming next, but he could never really tell with Brian.

Brian knew what Justin felt, it was not easy to pee when someone else is holding your dick for you. Not to mention it was really fucking hard to pee when you were horny and your lover was holding your dick. Eventually Justin did… then he walked him over the bathtub and had him sit on the edge. Justin gasped as he sat on the cold tub ledge. Brian turned on the water to get it to heat up.

"You know it's a good thing we have our own private bathroom, this couldn't have worked in a shared bathroom."

"Oh, I don't know, Sunshine, it could have worked, we could have given the other guests something to talk about."

"Brian… there's no way I would have you lead me around a hotel naked."

"We have robes."

"It would not have worked."

"I suppose… we would have had to charge for them to see your delicious bubble butt and hear your moans and gasps of pleasure."

"I just hope these walls are thick enough to prevent them from hearing us as it is."

"Good point, maybe we should get the hotel to pay us for more highly satisfied customers."

"Or we should pay them for their therapy bills for listening to two fags fucking."

"They should be so lucky."

They both chuckled at that.

"So, are we taking a bath or shower this morning, Mr. Kinney?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask something, you were being awfully patient." Brian replies as he sets down a tray of what he had in mind for what they would be using this morning.

"I can be patient when I want to." Brian had to hold back full out laughing at that.

"Why don't you take your blindfold off and find out… Mr. Kinney."

Justin gasps a little, always tremendously pleased at being called Mr. Kinney, and, of course, because he was married, to Brian.

He gasped, again, a little louder, at what he saw before him. With the food and dessert and all their evening activities he had completely forgotten he brought all this with him. And for a moment he wished he hadn't because this is what Brian wanted to get out of bed for. Although the longer he sat staring at what was before him, not to mention who was before him, clearly anxious to use what he chose, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Brian set the tray down on the ledge surrounding the bathtub, climbed in, sat down and then looked up at Justin.

It was at that moment Justin noticed that tub Brian was sitting in and he was standing in front of. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't help it. This bathroom was huge, with a whirlpool bathtub, detachable shower sprayer, and _oh my god_, he thought… it was surrounded by mirrors… and you actually had to use the step to climb into the tub, well, he did anyway, Brian was so tall he didn't need the step.

"Brian… this is…" Justin didn't know what to say, this was, this was not the room he reserved.

"I took the liberty of seeing if they had a bigger room with a huge tub… you know, big enough for two?"

Justin was speechless… it wasn't often that he was, but only Brian could do that to him. He was flattered, amazed, and surprised all at the same time. Then he saw Brian, really saw Brian, sitting in the tub, facing him, legs spread so Justin had room to sit. This tub was fucking huge, he couldn't get over it. The sides were literally up to Brian's shoulders, and his legs were completely stretched out… and even though water can skew the image of a body somewhat, there was no mistaking Brian's hard cock standing straight up in the water.

"Come here," Brian drawled sexily. Justin couldn't resist, nor could wait any longer.

Justin climbed into the tub, but right before he could sit, Brian took a hold of his cock… brilliant dark hazel eyes stared up at him full of all the love and lust he felt for this man that never gave up on him… Justin couldn't look away, he was mesmerized by Brian's eyes, unable to move, just feel that look, and feel one hand on his cock, while Brian's other hand ran up and down his leg.

"Look into the mirror Justin," Brian almost growled, so turned on by the stunning, sexy man in front of him. He started stroking Justin's cock, not too hard, lightly, enough to feel. Justin forced his eyes away from Brian and looked in the mirror… at himself. Darkening bright blue eyes, body glowing and flushing with the pleasure he could only find with Brian, hard dark pink nipples, hard, throbbing and dripping purplish cock encased in Brian's hand. He had never been one for voyeurism, until Brian… and he still didn't care about watching himself come, but with Brian it made every movement more sensual, every touch more impassioned and every orgasm much more intense.

Somewhere in the back of his mind where conscious thought still vaguely worked Justin could hear the water stop.

"So fucking hot, Justin," Brian said so quietly Justin almost couldn't hear him, almost like Brian was talking to himself. "Look at you, so flushed in pleasure, so fucking turned on, so hard, for me, just for me… Come down here Justin."

Justin didn't need to think, he looked down and began to kneel, eyes locked once again with Brian, obeying his every command.

"Turn around and hold the edge of the tub," Brian whispered when he let go of Justin's cock. He wanted to see Justin come, but not quite yet, he would see him come, and he would see his ass when he came inside him.

Justin groaned at the loss, but followed automatically, because when a man this beautiful commands you to move, you move, because how can you not.

Brian moaned as Justin turned, appreciating the pleasured flush all over his body. He knew he had it too, but with Justin's soft fair alabaster skin it was so easy, and such a fucking turn on, to see that body change, to heighten Justin's sexual responses.

He knew they needed to move this along, because he needed to get Justin to breakfast, which is why he was glad Justin woke up early, then he could watch Justin eat and "enjoy" his day, well, their day.

Brian admired Justin's naked, panting form, unable to stop himself from caressing his back, his sides, his perfect ass. Squeezing the two pert round hairless globes, running his hands down a little, then back up, sliding his thumbs up and down Justin's crack, scraping against his hole with every pass. Relishing in the groans and gasps that Justin was making, still amazed after all these years at finding his sexual equal. Justin was rocking, thrusting into Brian's fingers, desperate to be filled, desperate to come.

Brian couldn't help what he did next, Justin's ass was staring at him, and even though it would be a weird position, he couldn't stop what he did next, no matter what. He pulled Justin a little, to raise his ass just above the surface of the water, he only filled the tub half full. He kneeled, leaned forward, pushed Justin forward further, and attacked Justin's hole with his tongue as if his life depended on the sustenance that was Justin's ass. He might not have been too far off as he tasted heaven. The muskiness of Justin, he could smell his cock and balls, and the lingering aroma of his favored lavender/vanilla body wash, and the taste that was all Justin. Before Justin he didn't rim many tricks, not only because some guys actually were a little funny about this, but also because it meant he would be pleasing someone else, and they had to be really fucking hot and worth it for Brian to want to eat their ass first… so… not many, at all. Then Justin came along, and he had to fucking taste that. And he had been craving it ever since.

Justin was a writhing mess under Brian's tongue and hands, which felt like they were everywhere. He didn't know how Brian was able to do what he did with his tongue and hands in a bed, but in this position, and he was still under the sensual and sexual attack… he felt he would die from the pleasure. He knew he was begging… "Brian… god, yes… please… need to come… Brian, please." He didn't care what Brian did, but something, he needed to come and he needed Brian inside him. He barely heard the sound of the tube of lube and wanted to cry because he knew what would follow… he would finally be filled.

Brian took the lube and thoroughly coated Justin's hole inside and out, being very careful not to graze his prostate, he wanted to hit that with his own cock once it was buried deep into Justin's sweet tight ass. He raised himself up and had to stop, for a second, and appreciate the image Justin presented for him. Seeing Justin's ass and back, also his front and his face; eyes squeezed tight shut, awash with pleasurable torment, struggling for air, purple cock dripping… if he could capture that image on canvas or paper while fucking Justin… he always had a top of the line camera, maybe he needed to get a video camera. Watching porn with Justin was hot, watching Justin was hotter, watching them together as porn with Justin… fucking scorching… like the fucking sun… how appropriate, he briefly thinks before ramming his cock into Justin's perfect ass, both groaning and screaming at the intense pleasure, because he's fucking Sunshine. He'd laugh if he wasn't so fucking horny and pounding Justin harder than he's taken him in a long time.

"Sunshine," Brian groans, "we're gonna… have to… fuck… get mirrors… for…uuhhhh… Britin."

"Brian," Justin doesn't know what to respond with, he's barely conscious, and opens his eyes. He almost wants to close them again… too much… but can't look away. He sees himself in the mirror, flushed, hard, aching, throbbing, rocking back to meet Brian. He sees Brian, flushed as well, but not as noticeable, pounding into him, holding his hips tight as he thrusts frantically, hitting Justin's prostate at each thrust. Their eyes lock onto each other in the mirror and Justin explodes, comes fucking everywhere… on the mirror, in the tub… comes so hard it almost hurts… he couldn't stop this orgasm if he wanted to… when their eyes met… the energy that was already palpable and suffocating (in a positive, life-affirming way)... god, Brian was fucking sexy… the face of god! He still absolutely fucking meant that, too.

Brian was on the edge of orgasm as well as on the edge of sanity, seeing Justin come that hard, that powerful just from looking at him. Fuck, what Justin did to him, what they did to each other. He pounds once, twice more, still hitting Justin's prostate… Justin gasping and barely able to breathe, his cock and balls trying to fill again… he explodes into Justin, shouting Justin's name, collapsing onto his back. Justin is grateful they're in a tub, as he's pretty sure the tub and wall of mirrors are holding him up.

They both groan at the loss when Brian pulls out, but Brian's not worried too much, because he knows what's coming next… yes it will be them, again, but he has to do this before Justin moves. He places his hand on Justin's lower back, caressing gently, his way of saying it's okay, but don't move. Body language has never been a problem with Justin, they always got everything they needed to say through touches and kisses.

He leans over, squirts a little more lube, and coats the item he wants to use. He takes his other hand from Justin's back and lowers it to Justin's hole. Justin groans at the contact. His ass is always sensitive after fucking, but after a hard pounding like that, it usually takes a little longer to recover. He's not sore, it's just really sensitive, but as Brian gently caresses his hole, slowly rinsing away his come that had slid out. He takes the small (small being a relative term, he thinks, considering his cock was just in there) dark red butt plug and gently strokes over Justin's hole. Justin gasps at the coolness. It's metal, shiny, and even with lube and being in Brian's hand, the tip is still cold.

Brian slides it in an inch, then pulls it out slowly. He uses his other hand to caress Justin, all over, his back, legs, ass, chest; he caresses Justin's cock as it's beginning to harden, along with his balls which are filling, expanding… the wonderfully full heavy weight which Brian loves to hold. He slides the plug in 2 inches slowly and pulls back out. Justin's moaning and thrusting a little, barely recovered from the last fuck, and now he's being assaulted with more pleasure, again.

Brian thrusts the plug in all the way, hitting Justin's prostate, "Brian!"

Brian smiles and pulls the plug all the way out. Justin whimpers in protest, trying to fuck Brian's hand, which is now around Justin's hardening cock. He stills Justin's hips, and slowly slides in the plug all the way, pushing it in so that it stays there, while squeezing Justin's cock, not pumping, just squeeze and release. He moves his body so it's right up against Justin. Justin gasps and moans at the feeling, the closeness, the love, he's lost in sensation, loving everything Brian is doing to him.

"Sunshine?"

"Mmmm," Justin can't talk, can't really think, not moving, too much sensation. The plug in his ass, Brian's cock against his crack, Brian's hand on his cock, and one arm around his chest. Brian moves away from Justin and backs up. Justin groans at the loss and turns his head to look back at Brian, who slowly picks up the other plug and the lube, looks Justin in the eyes, completely open to the beautiful man in front of him… enjoying the dawning look of understanding in Justin's eyes, his face, his bewildered and awed smile.

Justin silently turns to completely face Brian, takes the plug and lube and then watches Brian turn… into the exact same position Justin is still in. _Oh my fucking god!_ Justin thinks… _We're both going to have a plug, and Brian wants… is asking me… oh shit! That means I have to hold in the butt plug when I come… inside Brian._ If he hadn't already come, he would come, right then and there, all over Brian's legs, and what a waste that would be when Brian's ass is waiting to be plundered.

He looks at Brian's face, facing the mirror, really turned on, but also that little smirk, knowing he got to Justin, knowing exactly what he just did and what Justin was going to do and what they were both going to feel throughout the day. Justin chuckles a little, rolls his eyes, then looks down at Brian's ass. He may get complemented about his bubble butt all the time… he really likes Brian's compliments… but he thinks Brian has the most perfect ass in the world. Not too round, but not flat at all… perfectly sculpted, soft, and firm, definitely one of Brian's many rewards for all his hours at the gym. And… Justin still marvels at… all his!

"Are you just gonna stare at it, or fuck me?"

Brian tries to sound impatient and annoyed, like he knows he won't really enjoy this but wants Justin to make up his fucking mind. It actually comes out sounding desperate and needy, because he really does want Justin to fuck him. He allows Justin to top whenever he likes, but, as Justin always said, he's onto Brian… Justin doesn't top that often and every once in a while Brian has to ask. He might tease others about getting a prostate massage, and make it sound tedious… with Justin it's so much more, and every once in a while, he needs Justin to take him, to fuck him, to massage his prostate till he lets go and fly's for Justin, the best fucking top, second only to him… then again…

Justin chooses not to respond, verbally anyway. He takes the lube and squirts some directly onto the plug. Brian watches curiously over his shoulder, wondering how Justin will handle this. "Face the wall, Brian," Justin demands huskily, but playfully.

Brian shudders pleasurable chills at Justin's voice. Not very often, but every once in a while when Justin takes a ride to the top, there's an air about Justin that gives Brian chills. It also makes him understand why he never could say no and why he always gave into Justin. There are moments, like this, when one word, one statement, one look, and he thinks there's a side to Justin that doesn't come out very often, and he's not sure how he feels about that, because that side… if they were into it… would make the perfect fucking Master… and that, and only that, still scares him a little, because he knows, without a doubt, he would absolutely submit.

But those thoughts get buried again, for the time being, as he feels Justin begin to kiss his back, and slowly penetrate his hole with the dark blue butt plug. He gasps at the intrusion and the coldness, for its also metal, and moans when Justin starts to increase the pace. Fucking him in earnest with the butt plug, pulling moans and groans out of Brian that only bottoming can illicit.

Justin loves the noises he can get Brian to make when he fucks him, whatever he fucks him with. It's not very often he gets to do this, doesn't need it often, because he loves being fucked by Brian. But Justin knows he's a top, always has been, always will be… but for Brian, he bottoms, anytime, anywhere, and in any position. He lubes up his very hard dripping cock, gasping at the feel; he moves forward to Brian and pulls out the plug. Brian groans at the loss, and Justin groans at remembering that he has a plug in him, he remembers the moment he moves. He lines up his cock to Brian's hole, and before he feels the loss too much, he rams in, just as Brian had done to him… causing them both to scream each other's name.

Fuck, Justin is so good at this. He wonders briefly how Justin became such an amazing top given all the time he bottoms for Brian… but looses that train of thought the moment Justin starts pounding his ass.

"God! Brian… so… fucking… tight," Justin struggles to say. He still can't get over them fucking raw, it makes his topping Brian that much more special and hot… soft, warm, tight, burning, throbbing, skin, fuck!

"Fuck… Justin… harder," Brian whispers, struggling to breathe, consumed by so many feelings and emotions… free, home, hot, Justin… he loves it when Justin fucks him… raw… so fucking amazing.

Justin gasps at the request, amazed that Brian always seems to want more, harder, deeper when Justin fucks him. So he does just that… he grabs Brian's hips and starts slamming into him, in, out, pounding his ass as hard as he possibly can… knowing he won't last much longer. He fucking loves fucking Brian.

"Stroke… yourself… Brian… want you… to come… with me."

Brian nods, eyes squeezed tight, listening, obeying, lost to the sensations and pleasure that only Justin can give him. He grabs his cock, gasping, and starts stroking, automatically in time with Justin's thrusts, thrusting back onto Justin's cock, and forward into his own hand. Unable to hold in any sounds, he starts moaning and groaning… louder as they get closer. Justin moves Brian, using his hands on Brian's hips, almost forcing him off his cock and slamming him back on his cock. Brian is writhing in ecstasy at Justin's movements and passion.

"Brian… fuck… gonna…" Justin grabs Brian's hips, stills them and pounds one last time into Brian's ass and is shooting an almost painful orgasm into Brian. He's barely able to shout "Come with me!"

And Brian does… shooting all over his hand and tub and mirror. Before Brian can regain his senses, Justin pulls out fast, grabs the plug, and slowly pushes it all the way in. Brian groans deeply at the loss, then sudden fullness, his cock still throbbing from his release, trying to release more, but he's pretty sure he can't, even if he wanted to.

He feels Justin's arms coming around him, carefully, gently, stroking his abdomen and chest lovingly. Justin was just about to say something when his stomach chose that moment to announce that it had been ignored far too long and it needed attention too.

They both choked out laughs… as much as they could while still recovering from such amazing orgasms. They both start to stand, leaning on to the walls and each other for support, groaning, a little in pain, and a little in pleasure… they both have butt plugs in.

Brian turns to face Justin, his face so open and happy… Justin can't help but smile back, brilliantly, hugely, lovingly… god, he loved this man, so much!

"Thank you."

Justin was stunned, momentarily… but, he knew, and didn't want to make too big a deal. He nods and leans up to kiss Brian. A delicate, gentle kiss full of all the love, gratitude, adoration and appreciation he had for his husband. Justin's stomach, again, reminded them that it was being ignored, still, and it didn't like it.

Brian chuckled. "Come on, Sunshine, let's go feed the beast… I have plans for today."

"You do, do you?"

"Not those kind of plans… yet," he grins sexily. "We have plans that don't involve this quaint little hotel, until later… and I want to see you enjoy yourself… and of course, I'll be enjoying myself watching you walk around with that plug in your ass."

"Well, I must say I'm curious as to what you could have in mind when you didn't know until yesterday afternoon that we would be here… and I could say the same about walking around… I'm not the only one with a butt plug."

Justin chuckles and Brian's moan… but he didn't miss the brief moment of amusement and pleasure that Brian will actually have. It can be a pleasurable torment to have a plug in your ass, and still try to function, but there's a part of you that can't help but feel full and complete and whole, especially when your lover and husband is right next to you, loving that you're full for them, because of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: This may have one scene that's ... unusual... but this is Brian and Justin... and I've actually heard a story similar to this in real life, so there you go. Hope you enjoy.

I'm giving you chapter a little earlier than planned since tomorrow is Turkey Day (or Thanksgiving :) ) for those of us in America and it's at my house and I do all the cooking and half of the baking. I definitely have fun, but I'll be busy tomorrow followed by shopping on Friday (yes I'm one of those crazy people who shop of "Black Friday"... yes that's what it's called... but only cause I want the free stuff 2 of my favorite stores give away).

Happy Turkey Day to all you Yanks eating some bird or tofu or whatever you eat, and putting up with family you don't normally see... bloody wankers! LOL!

* * *

><p>They both got dressed, slowly, and made their way downstairs for breakfast, carefully. Brian's done this before with Justin, not very often, and even then they stayed at the loft, but he would still walk around with the plug in his ass. Not that he minded, Brian would get so turned on watching Justin move around, moaning a little at every move, whether standing or sitting, that Brian never lasted longer than a couple hours before he would attack Justin.<p>

Justin wondered where breakfast was served, he noticed more than one restaurant looking area the previous afternoon, but was too interested in the menus to pay attention to seating arrangements. So he was a bit surprised when Brian knew where they were going. He was going to have to remember to ask Brian when he had the time to learn the hotel set-up. Then again… he loved it when Brian took charge. In the various times he worked at Vanguard and Kinnetik he tried to not work around Brian too much, otherwise he would be begging Brian to fuck him in every office the man was in every time he started shouting orders or commanding attention.

Brian knew right where he was going, after setting up the bathroom last night he took a moment to read all the literature about the hotel. He found where breakfast was served, how it was served, and he knew just what Justin would like. A few years ago, even a year ago he didn't think he would be doing anything solely to please another person, but with Justin it was okay… and now, being married, and being truly together and living at Britin. It gave Brian a sense of security, safety, pride and appreciation he didn't even know he wanted. As domestic as their life was, it was so much different than the previous examples of marriage or relationships he had ever seen.

Brian came home every night after working all day, Justin would be in his studio or kitchen, sometimes the media room or study. The weekends were spent with Gus, or just together, they'd go to Deb's for Sunday dinner occasionally. They'd do things together, relax together, walk around the grounds, talk about anything, everything and nothing. But it was far from even his thoughts of the stepford life. That could be because much of their free time was spent fucking in every room in the house, in various positions. More than once in Justin's studio, he still couldn't believe they had actually gotten all the paint off their bodies… that had been interesting, and a little weird, but definitely fun. They hadn't even gotten around to the stables yet, or the tennis court. The pool though… that was a favorite spot of both of theirs… especially the hot tub… but the fucking was pool side or in the pool. Fucking in a hot tub? Definitely idiotic and fucking hot, and not in a positive, life-affirming way.

Brian led Justin over to two sets of French doors and opened one door for him. Justin followed silently and walked through the doors… to a beautiful covered back patio. It was almost right out of the Victorian era. There were wooden tables, covered in jacquard patterned damask in deep rich shades of burgundy, crimson, royal blue, emerald green, and a purple so dark it looked like it belonged to royalty. There were trellises and columns that were covered in vines surrounding the whole patio and yard. The chairs almost looked hand carved from actual trees, they were so beautiful. Justin looked up to see the covering and was amazed that most of the porch was actually an extension of the roof… like one of those wrap around porches you imagine were in the South on grand estates.

Brian allowed Justin to take everything in… he knew Justin's artistic eye would appreciate sitting outside, but safe under the awning to protect his very fair skin. He'd never known someone who could burn so easily. It wasn't just that he had fair skin, if they were in the sun too long, suntan lotion, or not, Justin would burn. He hated the one sunburn he had seen Justin with. He had gotten this urge to sketch city life in Pittsburgh from an unusual vantage point and found the roof access to his building. He was completely dressed, but it was summer and he had a sleeveless shirt on. It was early morning, but still. Their fucking was limited that week. Not only was he in pain, but it limited positions as well, since Justin couldn't lay down. His arms, neck and face were red.

He wasn't gonna take a chance and ruin this perfectly good weekend with a sunburn. And the wrap around porch that had clearly been extended past the original porch to accommodate several tables provided more than enough protected cover. He even decided to be a true gentleman to match the atmosphere and pull out a chair for Justin, who looked almost more shocked than when Brian had proposed monogamy and barebacking. Justin knew him so well that he loved being able to still surprise him and fake him out. There was only one other couple out on the porch, and sitting far enough away to were they couldn't hear them nor had the couple noticed them.

As elegant and old-fashioned as the atmosphere was, because it was breakfast, which was only served outside for a couple hours on weekdays, the menus were on the table. Justin's eyes lit up at reading all the possibilities. There were so many choices, from omelet's, to French toast, to pancakes, to cinnamon rolls, to steal cut oatmeal, to fruit and yogurt. And they still had the same extensive tea menu from their afternoon tea yesterday, along with several flavors and brews of coffee… that should make Brian happy.

Their server came up as they were reading the menu… well, as Justin was reading the menu, Brian's mind, for some reason, was appreciating the time and thought put into the design and layout of the menu.

"Good morning gentlemen, can I get you something to drink to start with?"

Brian looked up, noticing it was the same server who delivered their food to their room the previous night. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed a blush and the awkward stance the young man took… knowing right away the reason for the position. The waiter was probably glad he had that thick heavy apron around his waist at the moment. Brian glanced over at Justin when he heard him chuckle. Justin was amused at Brian… knowing there was no reason for Brian to be eyeing the young man, but couldn't help appreciate how much the young man responded to Brian… not that he could blame him.

"I haven't had a chance to look at the beverage list, but do you have hot chocolate?"

"Of course sir," the waiter said quietly, still overwhelmed by the beauty of these two men, knowing exactly why two men, these two men, were sitting together, "we have our original hot chocolate and Mexican hot chocolate."

"Oooh, I'd like the Mexican hot chocolate, please."

Brian couldn't help chuckling, at Justin's manners; again… it never failed to amaze him that the boy was always polite, in every situation, no matter what the situation.

"And I'll take a cup of the Irish Cream French Roast."

The server cleared his throat before proceeding; even when this man sounded stern it was beautiful.

"Are you ready to order now, or do you need a few minutes?"

"I think I need a few minutes, there's so many things to choose from, and it says here you have weekly breakfast specials," said the young looking blond, with the perfect lips and eyes and hair that shone like the sun.

He was a little flustered having completely forgetting to start with that. "Oh, of course, I apologize for not telling you sooner."

"I used to work at a diner, I know what it's like to be so busy. So don't worry about forgetting."

Justin said this with a tone that indicated he remembered him as their server the previous night. Their server was very flattered at being remembered. Of course it was only last night, and it wasn't like their hotel gets that busy during the week, but still… he was flattered that he'd been remembered.

He took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't too obvious. "Our breakfast specials this week are Crêpes with sugared strawberries, mascarpone cream, and maple syrup; Eggs Benedict with applewood smoked bacon, sautéed spinach and hot house tomatoes; or Tomato, Anaheim chile, and cheddar cheese Quiche. The Eggs Benedict and Quiche are served with our homestyle potatoes, fresh fruit, cottage cheese, or our buttermilk pancakes."

"Mmmm… that all sounds delicious, I'll definitely need a few more minutes to decide now."

"Yes, sir, I'll go get your hot chocolate and coffee and be right back."

Brian watched their server walk away, amused at the affect he knew they both had on gay men… and some women. Just as the boy was about to walk inside he turned back, just to see how they were with each other, and almost tripped and fell when the tall, brunet was looking at him, and smirked like he knew he'd been caught. Justin turned around to look at what Brian was smirking at. He held in the laugh at seeing the server almost trip and fall… he'd been on the receiving end of that smirk, and knew all to well how that felt.

"You're evil."

Brian pulled his lips in and bit them a little to prevent from smiling too much, before responding, "I'm sweet."

Justin couldn't reach his face to kiss Brian, so he reached out one hand to hold one of Brian's hands. Brian entwined their fingers together and they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly for a few seconds before Brian broke their stare to see if there was anyone else watching. He didn't mind being more open about his feelings now, and he didn't really care what people thought about how he felt, but he still was self-conscious at times about showing how he felt about Justin in public. Fortunately there was still only the one couple, who seemed to be wrapped up in each other… huh, kind of like him and Justin were a second ago. Then he truly noticed their surroundings.

"You know it's hard to believe that we're still in Pittsburgh."

"I know, you can't see anything here other than the house and yard. It's so beautiful and peaceful back here; so green and serene. I love the large gazebo back there… it's like nature's own art work, with all the trees and luscious green grass and the winding paths that lead around the backyard. I'd love to explore back there, see what's there."

"It's a bed and breakfast, Sunshine, not the forest… there's probably not much. Besides I have plans for you for the day."

"Oh really?" Justin questions seductively.

"Not those kinds of plans… not yet anyway. I have something else in mind for you today, that doesn't include being here… I still have yet to enjoy watching you walk around… full," Brian says the last word huskily, causing Justin chills at the seductive quality Brian's voice can have.

Justin has just recovered from the thoughts and images in his head, remembering the plug, remembering Brian's plug, how they filled each other, and what might come later, when they were to be taken out… when their server comes back with their drinks.

"Here's your coffee sir… and your Mexican hot chocolate… and here's a basket of our Orange Pecan Crumble muffins, their made fresh daily and are complimentary at breakfast time."

He places down the drinks, a creamer for the coffee and the basket, along with some butter and orange marmalade for the muffins. The blond one looks like a cute little kid who really wanted a treat when he eyes his drink. He has to force himself to be professional and take their order when he takes a spoon to take a bite of the whipped cream.

"Have you decided what you want to order, sirs?"

Brian speaks up first, knowing that Justin was a little side tracked with his huge mug of hot chocolate… and again, Brian is grateful for their daily activities that must prevent Justin from gaining a pound from all the sugar and carbs he consumes.

"I'll have the Greek omelet, egg whites only, whole wheat toast, dry, and fresh fruit."

The server is a little shocked at the serious tone of the brunet for a moment, thinking he hears something behind that seriousness, but can't place what it might be. "Very good, sir… and what can I get you… sss…sir." He wrote the order as the brunet spoke and had to fight stuttering too much when he faced the blond to take his order, noticing he had just taken a mouthful of whipped cream, to which he moaned softly to, and there was still a little cream on his lips. _Good__lord_, he thought, how the brunet can sit there so stoically and not reach over and attack those lips… he was really, really glad he had a thick heavy apron now.

"Justin," the brunet said sternly.

Justin looked up at Brian, then at the server, recognizing the kids desire… _oops,_he thought_,__but__I__couldn__'__t__help__take__a__taste__of__that__delicious__looking__whipped__cream_. He wiped his mouth with his napkin… no need to cause the kid to spontaneously combust if Justin were to lick his lips clean.

"Sorry… my compliments to the chef, this whipped cream is delicious, it definitely tastes homemade."

"Um… oh, yes, it's made here by our pastry chef. Do you know what you'd like to order, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like the crepes special, with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs, please. Oh, and a glass of water."

"Of course sir, I'll go put your order in, let me know if you need anything else in the mean time."

He turned and walked a little quicker back to the kitchen this time, and didn't look back.

"Now, who's evil Sunshine?"

"I didn't mean to be, it just looked so good, and I had to taste."

"I noticed," Brian said with a low sexy voice. "I also noticed you used your napkin to wipe away the excess."

"Well I didn't want the kid to have a heart attack if I licked my lips clean. Not to mention, since I couldn't have you lick it off, why bother?"

"Mmmm… I'll agree with you there, Sunshine, I do so love licking cream off you, especially your lips."

Justin held back a moan at that… who knew that eating could be so sensual and such a turn-on? Then again, after last night, and everything he'd done with Brian, starting with…

"Mmmm… like ice cream kisses."

They both get lost in each other's eyes for a moment, remembering. Justin had to look away this time before he got too caught up in those thoughts and that look. No matter how much he would love for Brian to take him back up to their room, he really wanted to see what Brian had in mind for the day… and he was really hungry. Food didn't come first when it came to Brian, and with Brian he was always thrilled that sex came first, but he also knew that his stomach could interrupt even the most intense sexual moment between them… short of actually fucking, and better not tempt fate on that one.

"You always have liked to play with your food."

"I've never heard any complaints."

"Only in the bedroom… when we're out in public it can be kind of embarrassing."

"It is not embarrassing, and it's not playing if I'm really enjoying something."

"It's playing when you take a sundae and mix it all up like you were 5 years old and wanted ice cream soup."

"And if I recall you particularly liked watching each and every bite I took, especially when I licked the spoon clean."

"See? Embarrassing, you have clearly forgotten your reaction to my watching you eat."

Justin blushes a little at that… he remembered, he was hoping Brian hadn't.

"So you do remember?"

"Of course I remember, I was hoping you hadn't… I couldn't help but be embarrassed at that… we were in the middle of the diner and you… you…" he couldn't even say it, he knew he was getting pinker and hotter as the seconds passed.

Brian grinned evilly, toed off one of his Gucci loafers, lifted his foot up – thankful of the large tables, chairs and extra large table cloths – and moved his foot to Justin's chair to push up against his hardening cock, and a little pressure on the plug, "did this?"

Justin bit back a loud moan, and gasped instead, took both hands and grabbed the table's edges, and closed his eyes at the sensation of Brian's foot and toes caressing his cock and balls… his twitching dick and muscles causing the plug to move a little and create just a little pressure on his prostate. "Brian," he gasped. Fighting the urge to rock into Brian's foot… but as Brian pushed a little harder, moving his whole foot to almost mold to Justin's cock, his heel digging into Justin's ass… appreciating the view, very turned on himself, in awe, still, of how sexually charged Justin could become, and how fast. He was also very pleased that Justin, while fighting the sensations, spread his legs a little further to allow Brian's foot more room.

"Justin," Brian whispered sexily, applying a bit more pressure on Justin's cock, rubbing it, simulating what his body would be doing if he were lying on top of Justin.

"Uuuuhhh," Justin groaned back, unable to keep from rocking any longer, trying to stop, knowing where they were, but needing to respond to Brian and the delicious feelings running through his body.

"Unzip your pants Justin."

Justin complies, unable to fight it, not caring where they were, really glad they were back in the corner. Brian sees Justin move his hand, hears the zipper, his foot allowing the movement, right before he feels Justin's cock bounce on to his foot.

"Take off my sock … we wouldn't want to get come all over my sock, now would we."

Justin shakes his head, eyes still tightly shut, struggling to comply with Brian's request. He shakily takes Brian's sock off and moans a low moan the moment Brian's barefoot is against his freed, very hard, cock. Justin can't help but rut into Brian's foot, desperate to come, embarrassed, the thought of getting caught, he can't help but be turned on more by that.

"Now take your napkin and cover your cock…"

Justin does that, not understanding why, but following orders.

"That's it Justin," Brian whispers in his sexiest voice possible while whispering, only slightly moving his foot, letting Justin do most of the work, "such a slut for any part of my body… using me to get off… my horny boy… you could get caught at any moment… you don't know what's coming or if anyone is behind you… such a naughty little boy… such an exhibitionist… you're getting off on that thrill aren't you… that excitement… that's it… rub harder… move your hips… grind against my foot Justin… imagine its my hand… then my leg… you like using my leg don't you… rubbing up against it when you blow me… when my cock is deep down your throat… you love my cock down your throat don't you… you can't help but hump my leg… desperate to come… desperate for my come… I can see your close Justin… give into the pleasure… let it go… give it to me… come for me Justin… now."

Justin grinded and moved and rocked, imagining it was Brian's leg… knowing how much he can get off just sucking Brian, tasting Brian… listening to Brian talk so dirty to him, in public, god! Fuck! Even Brian's foot is fucking talented. His ass is moving against the chair, the plug stimulating his prostate, Brian's foot rubbing against his cock, the fabric of the napkin a delicious torment against the head of his cock as he thrusts against Brian's foot. He can't last very long when Brian starts talking like that… and then Brian tells him to come… for him… now… and he does.

"Brian… Fuck." It's barely audible, but Brian hears it. He sees Justin tremble a little, he feels Justin's come on his foot. He moves a little, to take away some of the pressure, but doesn't move all the way. His feet have always been sensitive and the feel of Justin's cock under his foot, while he doesn't do this that often, but he loves it… exactly what he said to Justin to get him off, that's exactly how he feels.

Once Justin calms down, he wipes off his cock and Brian's foot. He takes Brian's sock, which was between his leg and arm of the chair and puts it back on Brian's foot. He has a very pleased, sated look to him. A post-fuck glow and calmness that Brian finds very attractive and just as much of a turn on as Justin when he's aroused, or mid-orgasm. Brian's aware that he's hard, but he has better control and can ignore it, for now.

"Still embarrassed Sunshine?"

Justin blushes a little, looks around quickly, suddenly remembering where they were, and shakes his head no. He was a little embarrassed, but less about getting caught, and more about the fact that he was getting off on the possibility of being caught.

Brian smiles back at him… his patented Kinney smirk, but a little softer than other's get, because this is Justin, his Sunshine. Suddenly Justin gets this look in his eyes, almost devious, but still grinning, rather salaciously if Brian had to guess… wondering what the blond was up to.

"But I think turn about is fair play."

"But your legs aren't long enough, Sunshine… and I've never minded public displays of fucking."

"At certain places… but here… and who says I need my legs?"

Brian's actually at a loss at this, not sure what Justin is up to… but definitely curious. Justin looks behind him, at the open space, and now empty porch… what is his blond up to?

"And just what did you have in mind Sunshine?"

Before he can get an answer, almost before he finished the question, Justin is under the table, spreading Brian's legs and grabbing his crotch through his pants. Brian fights back yelling a curse at the surprise and sudden pressure, and his now achingly hard, leaking cock. He feels Justin pulling his zipper down, pull out his cock, let it go and he blows on the tip.

"Justin," he harshly whispers. Not harsh from anger, but at the sudden feeling… and knowledge of what Justin is doing. Then he feels Justin grab his cock gently and feels it being engulfed by Justin's warm inviting wet mouth, and he can't help but groan at that. Fuck! Justin gives the best fucking blow jobs, knows just when to suck, when to lick, when to speed up, when to slow down, how to make it slow and last a long time, how to go fast and make Brian come in less than 2 minutes.

He feels Justin's hand move under his ass and push hard against the plug that's there… he almost forgot it was there. "Christ," he can't hold in the utterance, but still keeps it quiet. There's no one else out here, thank god, or whoever the fuck, he thinks… then stops thinking, closing his eyes, head down, just feeling Justin's mouth, his sucking, he's speeding up, wanting this to go fast, wanting Brian's come in his mouth, down his throat. He starts humming, really low, knowing that will set Brian off. Brian gasps, grips the table with one hand, and can't help but move his other hand to Justin's hair, gripping his head and hair, pushing Justin closer, fucking his mouth as much as the table and his position allows. Justin pushes once more against the plug and Brian can't stop his orgasm if he tried. His hand stills and holds Justin's head in place. Gasping for breath through his orgasm. Fuck… that was hot. Justin pulls off, licks any excess come, kisses Brian's softening cock, tucks him back him and climbs back up to his chair, with a very satisfied look on his face, licking his lips and smiling a very satiated smile.

Brian tries to scowl, or say something witty, but all he can respond to Justin's look, glow and smile, is a smile of his own, definitely appreciating the view and their pre-breakfast activities.

"That was fucking hot."

Justin nods, settles in more comfortably and breathes a contented sigh.

"Now that was the perfect cream with my breakfast."

Brian can't help but laugh at that, to which Justin joins him.

Their food was ready, the server was just on his way to the kitchen to pick it up, and he glanced out to see them, and did a double take… then a triple take. Not only was the blond not sitting in his seat, but the look on the brunet's face, from what he could see with the man's head tilted down, was… there was only one reason that someone would look like that… _oh__my__god!_ He thinks… _they__'__re__… __he__… __oh__my__god!_ The look on his face, he could only imagine the sounds that might come out of his mouth. Suddenly he realizes his mouth is open and he's standing there staring, gawking, absorbed in this beautiful man and his obvious pleasure.

He stands to the side a little, and makes sure there's no one watching him, watching them. He notices one of the brunets arm's, the arm of the hand that's under the table, starts moving, _oh__my__god_… _this__is__… __god_, he wishes he had someone in his life… this will… he is so going to jerk off to that image later tonight at home. Then he sees the arm still, the brunets face freeze, eyes squeezed shut, his mouth making a noise, but he can't hear it… what he wouldn't give to hear that. He looks like he's twitching a little, he knows what the brunet just did, holy shit, he looks fucking amazing when he… then, _oh__my__fucking__god_, he thinks… and then, shit! The blond climbs out from under the table, into his own chair, with the most satisfied, satiated, brilliant, post-orgasmic look he's ever seen… he's stunning. He licks his lips… _oh__my__god!_ They talk for a moment, and then laugh… such a carefree laugh he's never heard… and he can hear that… so beautiful. Shit! Forget waiting till he gets home… if he doesn't jerk off right now he's never gonna make it to their table with their food.

Before running to the bathroom, he tells one of the other servers he had to run to the bathroom, but if he could tell the couple outside that he would be right out with their food, he'd appreciate it. The other server was concerned about him, he looked flushed, almost sick, and in a hurry… who knows what was going on, but he was happy to relay the message. He asks if he can take them their food, he delays a moment and agrees, not wanting to keep the beautiful couple waiting, but not knowing how long he would be. He'll have to check on them shortly after he's finished and catches his breath.

He goes to the staff bathroom, making sure it's empty, locking the stall door, taking off his apron and pulls out his achingly hard cock. He leans against the wall, and gasps the moment he grips it, it's dry and needs it wet, but as soon as he starts moving his hand, images from last night and this morning flood his brain, and his cock begins to drip and leak and soon he has enough pre-come to provide the wetness.

He speeds up as he sees the blond one in just a robe, standing there looking peaceful, but hungry (for food and more)… then he sees the brunet come up behind him and wrap his arms around him… also in only a robe… the way the blond leaned against the brunet… he imagines what they would do with all that dessert… he slows down, wants this pressure to last. He sees them this morning… sees the blond putting whipped cream in his mouth, hears those moans, imagines him licking those perfect lips off. _Oh__god_!

He sees the brunet… when he was alone, or seemingly alone at the table… those faces he made… knowing what his harsh voice sounded like, imagines that voice barking out a curse or moan like it looked like he was doing… then he imagines them together… imagines the blond the bottom… he's leaking more than he's ever leaked when masturbating… imagines the brunet on top… imagines both their sounds and moans together… _oh__my__god__… __oh__my__god_… he comes, hard, fast, spurt after spurt, all over his hand, all over the floor. _Shit!__That__… __fuck!_

That was the hardest he'd ever come from jerking off… he slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the brightness, struggling to breathe… that was fucking intense. He doesn't even want to let go of his cock, but has to. He has to go see that couple, hear their voices again… god, he hopes he'll find someone one day like that, but until then… he hopes this couple stays a while… and he knows until he does find someone… he'll have the best fucking jerk off sessions he's ever had in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Well it's been a week, so here's your next chapter. There's only one chapter left, and hopefully I'll remember to update next week... but next week is finals week, so I might forget for an additional week... I'll see how everything goes. Hope you enjoy what's here. :)

* * *

><p>A different server came out with their tray of food. Justin thought this was curious, Brian had a pretty damn good idea why, the server was just happy to help out a fellow employee. Not bad looking men, the server thought, not his cup of tea though, now if the blond was a woman…<p>

"Looks like we have our Crêpes with sugared strawberries, mascarpone cream, and maple syrup."

"Those are mine," Brian chuckled… the cliché of kid in a candy store getting redundant in his head, but the look of happiness on Justin's face over something so simple. Who was he to deny Justin any happiness?

"You must have had the egg white Greek omelet with dry whole wheat toast and fruit."

Brian nodded.

"Side of scrambled eggs and bacon, would be yours?" he asked the blonde, guessing that would be right.

Justin nodded before commenting, "oooh, that bacon smells so good and those eggs look so fluffy."

"Our chefs pride themselves in the best food possible. Even though we're a small bed and breakfast we believe in fresh, wholesome, and simple."

"It's funny you should say that, the waitress who served us in your tea room yesterday was saying about the same thing, and I couldn't agree more."

"You ate in our tea room yesterday? You must be staying in one of our rooms then."

"Yes we are, and we're loving our stay so far."

Justin heard Brian hum in agreement with that, with a twinkle in his eye that he knew the server didn't understand.

"I'm glad you are, we aim to please no matter what you want, so if you plan on staying another evening, might I suggest our Prime Rib special we have tonight. We offer it every Thursday through Sunday, and it's some of the best Prime Rib you'll find anywhere, I believe."

"Can we Brian?"

Brian chuckled, again, his Sunshine and food. "You tell me, are we staying another night?"

"You know, even if you're not, and you're local enough, our dining room is open to the public, so you could stay for dinner even if you're checked out by then."

Justin's eyes lit up at that. "It so happens we are staying another night, but I still want to have dinner here. I love Prime Rib, and I can't remember the last time I had some."

"Looks like we have to be back by dinner time, huh?"

"If you're going around the area, I can recommend a few places many of our tourists enjoy, and our concierge has a lot of popular attractions as well."

Justin laughed at that… the thought of Brian wanting anything popular or touristy was hilarious.

"I'm sorry, my partner isn't exactly one for popular or touristy… and he's been very secretive about his plans for the day."

"Well, I have to keep some secrets for myself don't I, Sunshine?"

Justin grinned at the comment and nickname, loving the banter, loving playful Brian, in front of others, and just loving Brian.

The server was momentarily stunned… partner… he had no idea… they were… he wasn't even sure what the correct term was. Brian recognized the look, the hesitation… and was actually pleased when he calmed and apparently decided to ignore it.

"I have our day planned, so I don't need any ideas, thank you… we're both from Pittsburgh and I'm very familiar with the area."

"Oh, okay, very good sir," he hesitated a moment not sure what to say next, but noticing the near empty cups, "is there anything else I can get you in the mean time, other than more coffee… and would you like another hot chocolate sir?"

Justin had to think about that, did he want another one? He still hadn't eaten yet, and maybe the spices in the cocoa wouldn't be the best thing with the crepes.

"I'd definitely like some more coffee, and he'd like a glass of orange juice. And when we're done, can he get a hot chocolate to go, along with a couple of those cranberry scones and chocolate croissants?"

"Certainly, sir, I'd be happy to do that for you. We have a medium and large size disposable cup, which size would you like?"

"Large, please."

"Very well, sir, let me go get your drinks."

Brian nodded and the server was off to place the order and make sure their regular server was okay.

At first Justin was annoyed with Brian for speaking for him, for a split second, before Brian ordered for him. He was just thinking orange juice, and then Brian had to be all sweet and romantic and get him a hot cocoa and snacks to take with them. He was smiling at Brian as their server walked away, loving him even more than before. He thought of that corny song that says 'I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow'. He didn't like that song much… but that was the phrase going through his mind.

Brian looked back at Justin and wondered what was causing him to stare at him. "What?"

Justin shook his head. "Nothing… just admiring the view."

This time Brian shook his head.

"My sentimental little twat."

"Hey, watch it with the little comments."

"Purely an expression Sunshine… I still remember how large it is."

Justin almost purred at that, and grinned instead. Not only at the comment, but that Brian did know… no matter what their relationship now was…even with being married, this was still Brian Kinney, and he still had to remind himself sometimes that this was not the Brian Kinney of old.

He had just taken a sip of his water when he thought that and had to hold in the laugh to prevent him from spitting it out.

"Something funny about that comment?"

Justin shook his head… he really didn't want to say what was on his mind. Although based on the look Brian was giving him, he wouldn't be able to hold off.

"Umm… I was just thinking that," he was blushing but couldn't stop, "that you know how large, because you let me top sometimes and that you're not the Brian Kinney of old."

Brian was momentarily upset that Justin still had to remind himself of that… although, it had taken him years to admit to change. Then he realized what Justin was actually laughing about… it didn't ease the upset. He was still very sensitive about his age. He scowled at Justin, who actually had the nerve to laugh, he had the fucking gall to think that was funny.

"Think that's funny Sunshine, that I'm old."

Justin tried to turn serious, realizing Brian was still sensitive… really, he was trying, very trying… the thought that Brian thought he was old though. He covered his mouth with his hand and put his head down. He barely heard Brian's utterance, but he heard the tone loud and clear.

"Un-fucking-believable… you try to do something nice for your husband, and he turns it against you by mentioning your age."

"Oh, lighten up Brian. First of all, I planned this little getaway. Second, as wonderful as breakfast is, and I'm sure with even as much fun as we'll have today, no matter what you plan, I wasn't mentioning your age at all. I was appreciating the new and improved Brian… and I know you're sensitive about your age… you know you'll always be older, but you'll never be old."

Oh brother, Brian thinks, Justin's on a roll and he's not gonna stop him… not when Justin gets like this.

"Age is just a number Brian, it doesn't matter what that is, it's how you feel that counts. Age is what you make it. If you think you're gonna be old, you will be. If you think you're gonna be young, you will be. And no matter what your age is, you'll always be Brian Kinney and you'll always have the face of god."

Yep, he was right, Justin and his public service announcements.

"You know Mikey said something like that once, not the face of god thing… that was interesting, but that I'll always be young, I'll always be beautiful, and I'm Brian Kinney for fucks sake."

"Hmm… well as much as we may not agree on everything, I'll have to agree with him about that, you will always be young and beautiful… and aren't you Brian Kinney-Taylor now?"

"Nope."

"No, but I changed my name to Taylor-Kinney."

"That's because you wanted my name… but enough about that… where did this face of god comment come from?"

"Uh huh, you don't get off that easily, what do you mean I wanted your name, you make it sound like you didn't want mine."

"But the man never changes his name," he says with a hint of a smile. Justin finally gets it.

"You… fucker… I am not the little woman."

"Now whose bringing size into it… well I could call you the old ball and chain."

"Asshole," Justin says as he throws his napkin at Brian.

"I'm not sure I should be offended at that throwing, or the fact that this is the come soaked napkin."

Justin rolls his eyes at that.

At this moment their previous server brings out more coffee for Brian, Justin's juice and another tray of muffins. He certainly looks calmer, Justin thinks.

"Is everything alright sirs? Do you need anything else?"

Justin shakes his head, "everything is great thank you."

"Feeling better?" Justin wonders why Brian is asking, why would he care. Oh, he's not worried, at all, but Brian has something up his sleeve.

"What?"

"I thought something might be wrong since you didn't bring us our food, and I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay." Okay Brian is definitely up to something, not only does he usually not care for servers, but his voice is a little on the sexy side.

"Oh, um, yes, I was… uh… had to go to… um…"

Brian thought now would be a good time to cut the man some slack. "Indisposed?"

The server nods his vigorously. "Yes, indisposed, I apologize, but you know."

"When you gotta go you gotta go."

Brian chuckles slightly at his own joke, he'd tell the kid the reference in which he remembered hearing that the first time, but this kid probably wouldn't know Truman Capote. Brian also thought the little blush on his cheeks was amusing.

Justin has to ask him what he's doing.

"Did… did you need anything else sirs?" He's looking at Justin when he asks this. Could thinking, too, the server didn't know if he could take anymore of the brunet's knowing stares.

"No thank you. We're good for now."

"Very well. If, uh, if you're still staying at the hotel, then you can add this to your room, if that would be easier."

"Thank you, I think we'll do that, although we are waiting for a small to go order."

"I'll go check on that right away."

As the server walks away and Brian starts chuckling, Justin has to ask. "What was all that about?"

"He was _indisposed_ alright… in the best possible way, or at least as well as you can be by yourself."

"Huh?"

"For a gay man, I thought you would figure that one out already, Sunshine."

"Well, I mean, it crossed my mind, but certainly not, I mean…"

"Justin, he was delivering your drink, which you were moaning over, followed by watching the excitement in your eyes and face when you talk about food. Of course he was turned on. And while that might not have been enough, I saw him briefly watching us, when you were otherwise _indisposed_."

Justin gasped at that, "no."

"Yep, I doubt he noticed me seeing him, but he definitely saw, and noticed you coming back up, and I know where he was, where he just had to go. Not that I blame him."

"Oh my god, that's so… so… I don't know, but…"

"You never left your shift at the diner to jerk off to a customer or two."

Justin blushes a very deep dark blush and puts his head down… oh, this would be interesting, far more than a yes or no answer, what could Justin possibly be hiding?

"Justin," he uses his sexy, but stern tone, that Justin always has to respond to. "Why are you blushing Justin? Jerk off more than a few times to customers?"

Justin nods at that, still not looking, interesting.

"Many times?"

Justin shakes his head no… hmmm.

"Many customers?"

Again, no… okay, now he's confused, if it wasn't many… how long did he work there, let's see… oh, he gets it… such a naughty little boy.

"A few times?"

Justin nods, blushes deeper, eyes and face still hidden.

"Just one customer," he states more than questions.

And Justin slowly nods yes.

"When," Brian whispers.

Justin quickly shakes his head no.

"Please tell me Justin," he pleads, as much as he can never say no to Justin… Justin can never say no to him either, especially when he begs.

Justin takes a deep breath and plunges forward, although he never wanted to admit this, ever!

"Umm," he takes a drink of water, still not looking at Brian, "it was a couple times during that first year that we were, that we, umm…"

"Knew each other, although you were convinced you were with me."

Justin nodded, and continued, "and a couple times, um… when, well, it was… whniswtthn," he finishes mumbling, not quite able to sound that out loud.

"What was that Sunshine, I missed the last part."

Justin lifts his head to look into Brian's eyes, "When… when I was with Ethan," Brian gasps, not expecting that at all, oh maybe he hoped, then and now, but to hear it… "After… after the Carnivale… I just… when you smiled at me and asked me to do the poster, and then later, when I came over… I… I thought for sure you, well, I guess we'll never know, all I could think at the time was thank god for Mikey."

Of all the comments Justin had to say. One day… he'll have to tell Justin the reason for that comment being so true, not yet, but one day. Right now Justin just thinks he's struggling to respond to that whole Ethan thing. He knew he was as much to blame as Justin, but… what's done was done, and nothing was going to change that. But he still hated thinking about it, anyway.

Then Brian remembered why they started that conversation. He smirked at that, "so… at the diner… and later, after going home to Ian."

Justin laughed at that… god, it felt good to laugh at that whole fucking fiddler fiasco, as Brian liked calling it. He was still embarrassed over the conversation, though.

"Well, technically Ethan wasn't there, he was at a party, well, his sort of party," he snorted a laugh at that.

"What's funny about that… other than the obvious."

"The obvious?"

"Ian at a party," Brian says like one would say 'duh'.

Justin giggles. "No… not that, well, they were all these pretentious, snobby better-than-thou music assholes and one of them," he kind of growls, still upset by that comment and how Ethan had just stood there, the thought that he thought that was funny, why hadn't he seen… no, not going there, finish the story… "one of them said 'so this is the illustrious boyfriend, he's actually real' or some such fucking snooty remark," Justin was sneering and clearly upset, but Brian really wanted to hear this, so let it flow.

"He actually said that… like I was some figment of the imagination or something… then tells me that Ethan said something about me being an artist and I said something like computer graphics or something and that fucker actually says 'so I'm not just a pretty face', god I was pissed, and so fucking bored… and," Justin takes a deep breath here, still grinning as he remembered his response, and the stunned expression of the other guests, "so I responded," Brian was completely absorbed by Justin's story. Justin never talked about any of his time away from him, in some perverse morbid sense he was glad that Justin's experience away from him was horrible… cause he knew how that felt.

"I said 'no, I've got a pretty big cock as well, and I give one hell of a blow job'."

With that Brian burst out laughing, really glad he hadn't taken a drink then. "I could only imagine their faces when you said that." Oh, that comment was too eerily like another time… he'd have to put that out of his mind, fast.

"You should have seen their faces," way too fucking similar, come on Justin, keep going… please.

"They were so fucking stunned, it was hilarious. And I honestly have no idea what they thought after that… but I knew I had to get out of there… I planned on just going home… well, kind of, I mean… no, I knew where I was going before I left, and I left anyway. I think maybe Ethan knew, but maybe he didn't, I don't know, we never talked about it."

"You went to the Carnivale… had to see your poster blend in with the event? Not quite the exhibit you're used to now."

Justin chuckled, kind of amused, kind of… uh oh… blushing again, and just with that, Brian remembered why they were talking about that.

"Not quite, but it, I don't know, seemed," he was playing with his food now, well, his eggs, he had finished everything else, not looking at Brian, to hide his eyes, "well, I knew you were planning it, so it definitely wasn't going to be like the center wanted it. And the moment I walked in, it was almost like, like coming home, almost. I had been out of that world, the promiscuity, everything being about sex, just waiting for the next trick, the next drug, and while a lot of that still didn't appeal to me… it was… at the time… it was your world, and… it was so easy to be pulled back in. I missed that world, that carefree attitude, and when I saw you, under all those lights, surrounded by a world you truly created… I know you don't do regrets, and I'm not doing that either, cause it doesn't change anything, but if that trick hadn't come up… and you had asked me… well… I wouldn't have gone back."

Brian had to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Good boy," the only thing that came to mind, at the same moment he reached over and grabbed Justin's hands in both his.

Justin looked up into Brian's eyes, and gasped, Brian's eyes were slightly damp, he knew his were a bit more than damp. Brian let go of one of his hands and moved to wipe away Justin's tears.

"You're the only one whose ever understood me so well Justin… even then… that night… you read me so well that night. I could see it in your eyes, tell it in your smile. Who knows what would have happened, but you're right about that trick, had he not come up… but, no regrets right?"

Justin shook his head no fervently while leaning into Brian's hand. Their server had already brought Justin's cocoa and treats… but shook his head at the server before he approached, more quietly with a stern glance from Brian. Brian wanted, no, needed, Justin to continue.

"Well, I think that's enough soul searching and heart wrenching moments, what's say we hit the road and I'll go take you where I want."

Justin nods, realizing they were not only done, but his little to go order from Brian had been delivered to the table, he hadn't even seen it.

Brian stands up and reaches a hand down for Justin. Justin smiles sweetly at Brian and places his hand in Brian's after pushing his chair back. Brian pulls him up and in to his arms for a moment, embracing, thankful for all they had, grateful for the other, who complete the other so perfectly.

Brian kissed Justin gently before releasing him, but keeping hold of one hand, pulling Justin toward the front of the building, where he knew a rental car would be waiting for him. He wasn't much for texting, he'd rather talk, but when he wanted to arrange something without Justin knowing, and Cynthia was as manipulative and stubborn as he was, and didn't mind texting, it was great.

And seeing Justin's face, his eyes full of pride, love, joy, wonder and a youthful innocence and zest for life, that after everything they had gone though, he shouldn't. But Justin absolutely did… and seeing Justin's face light up like a kid on Christmas morning at Brian pulling up in front of the Andy Warhol Museum, it was so worth it.


End file.
